Piano Player
by Moonchild707
Summary: Bella is a student at Wells Cathedral School in England. She is an excellent pianist. She moved back to Forks with her father and brother after four years, and she meets Edward. What happens when new drama unfolds? AH and some OOC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Piano Player- Chapter 1**

Goodbye

BPOV

Well this was it. I was leaving. Finally going home. I really loved it here, but I missed my family. My name is Isabella Swan. I am 17 years old, and currently living in England. I was accepted to Wells Cathedral School, in Somerset when I was 13. I am a piano and violin player. I loved it here, but I needed to be home. I hadn't been back in 4 years.

I had always been excellent on the piano and violin. I played regularly as a child, with my mom. She passed away when I was 11. I decided after two years, to apply for a place there, and develop my skills. I was accepted, and I moved here, leaving my brother, Emmett, and my father, Charlie behind. I knew they missed me. Emmett was 19 now. I've only seen him in pictures. I talked to them once a week over the phone, and we e-mailed constantly. Charlie decided to keep my return a secret. Emmett would be shocked. I knew his friends were eager to meet me too. He told me all about his friends. Two of them, Alice and Edward were fraternal twins. They are 18. Their dad is a well known doctor, and they had a lot of money. Alice was already a friend, although I've never even met her. We e-mail and talk on the phone. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale and her brother, Jasper also hung around with Emmett. I've seen pictures of Rosalie. She is beautiful. Like a model. We've talked, and she wanted to meet me too. I liked all of his friends, except Edward. He was a player. Emmett says he has a new girlfriend every week. Sometimes, he dated two at a time. I could tell we would clash. I was big on feminism, where as he treated women like crap. I knew we would fight. I hoped he could change.

I grabbed my bag, and looked around my boarding room one last time. Some of my friends here were sad I was leaving. I had already said goodbye to them. I felt strangely teary as I shut the door. I lugged my luggage downstairs. My friends were sending the majority of my things later. I went downstairs, to where my cab was waiting. I got to the airport just on time. I boarded my plane and waited for takeoff. I felt a few tears escape as I watched England disappear behind the clouds.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was a flight attendant waking me up, telling me we had landed. I groggily got up, and grabbed my carry-on item, my violin. My music was my only link to England and the life I left behind. I missed it already, but the prospect of seeing my father again cheered me up. I really did miss him. I walked through the gate, and went to the luggage carousel. I grabbed my bag, and went to find my dad. I was walking towards the door, when I saw him. He was looking around expectantly, and he froze when he saw me. His face lit up into a huge smile. I dropped my bags and sprinted up to him, and pulled him into a huge hug. He returned it affectionately. I had forgotten how big he was. Both he and Emmett were giant, whereas I was petite and slender, like my mom had been. I looked a lot like her, with my chocolate coloured hair, small frame, and delicate features, but with my father's chocolate brown eyes. He was smiling widely when we let go.

"Hey, Bells." He said. "It's so good you're home. Emmett's going to flip. He's really missed you."

"Thanks, dad. I miss him too." I said tearfully.

"He brags about you all the time. His friend, Edward considers himself quite the musician, but Emmett scoffs at him." He said. I blushed a bit at that.

"What does he play?" I asked, as we went to pick up my things.

"Piano, I think." Said my dad. "He's always playing ours."

"You still have it?" I said, happily. My father laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Yes, we still have it. You had to come home sometime." He said. I smiled again, as he led me to his police car. My dad is the Chief of Police here in Forks. I hopped in the front.

"Is Emmett home now?" I asked.

"Nope. He's at Jasper's." Said my dad. "They'll all love you. That Alice is something else. She tells everyone you're her best friend."

"I know. I say the same. We talk a lot." I said, and my dad laughed.

"Rose wants to meet you too. She's really nice." He said. I smiled at the mention of Emmett's girlfriend.

"I know. I talk to her too." I said. Dad laughed again. We were pulling into the driveway now. I felt really at home, seeing the house again. I left my bags in the car, and ran to the door. Dad grabbed my bags, and unlocked the door. We went in, and he led me to my old room.

"We kind of redid it." Said dad. "We didn't think you were into the same things as when you left. Emmett helped. He thought we were doing it for some other time." Said dad. I nodded and went in. It was similar to before, only with a fresh coat of blue paint, and white and blue bedding. I liked it.

"Is it ok?" asked dad nervously. I giggled at him, and hugged him again.

"It's perfect." I said. He seemed relieved. He finally let go.

"Let's go downstairs. I want to hear what you play." He said. I felt happy at the prospect of playing the piano again. I bounded happily down the stairs and into the living room. My mother's old piano was exactly the same. I sighed and went over to it. I played a couple of scales, and was shocked to hear it was actually in tune.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked. Dad shrugged.

"Whatever you want. I don't know what you can play." He said.

"I'll do something easy." I said. "Turkish Rondo." I decided. Dad nodded and motioned for me to go ahead. I began to play, feeling very comfortable. I liked this song, despite its simplicity. Dad looked staggered. I giggled and continued the song. Just then, I heard the front door open. I ignored it, as dad's face lit up into a huge smile.

"Dad? What is that?" boomed a deep voice. I could hear other voices. "Did you buy a new CD?" asked the voice again. I continued playing as footsteps approached.

"Dad? Wha-" the voice cut off abruptly. I heard a yell of excitement, and I felt myself lifted off the piano bench.

"BELLA!" screamed Emmett. He had me in the air, hugging me. I threw my arms around his massive form, and hugged him back. I noticed four people standing behind us, each with a huge smile.

"EMMETT!" I screamed back at him. He held me there for a while, before putting me down.

"Jesus! I thought you were in England?" he asked, ecstatic.

"I was! But I came home! I missed you so much!" I threw my arms around his middle. He was bigger than Charlie, at about 6' 5". I was a tiny 5'3". He hugged me again. Finally he turned around.

"Guys! This is Bella!" he called to the four people standing behind him. I knew who they were. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper. Alice looked ready to burst. She flew forwards, and hugged me.

"Hi Bella!" she said in her high voice. "I'm Alice! You are my best friend ever! Even though we've never met!" I giggled at her. Next, Rosalie came and hugged me too.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Rose." She said. I hugged her back gently. "We might be sisters someday!" she said excitedly. I moved away from her, and Jasper was smiling. He held out his hand, nut I ignored it. He felt like a second brother to me. I hugged him enthusiastically. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I'm Jasper." He said in a quiet voice. I nodded at him. Edward was next. He was smiling at me. He came forward, his hand outstretched.

"I'm Edward." He said seductively. I noticed he was staring at my boobs. Emmett chuckled behind me. He knew I hated people treating women like animals. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So," he said, still looking at my boobs. I was getting really annoyed. "England eh?" I nodded. "Did you like it there?" he still wasn't looking at my face. I huffed at him, and heard sniggers behind me. I snapped my fingers in Edwards face, and he looked up confused.

"My face is up here." I snapped at him. I heard Alice and Rose burst into laughter, and Emmett and Jasper were smiling. Edward blushed a bit, and smiled at me.

"I told you dude!" said Emmett behind me. "She'll slap you if you keep that up!" He was right.

"Sorry." He said. "They're just so nice." I heard Charlie clear his throat angrily from the couch.

"Excuse me?" I asked, livid. I had always been known for my quick temper. "You are such a prick." I said and moved back to the piano bench. Everyone burst into laughter at my outburst.

"That's my Bella!" cried Emmett proudly. He hugged me again, laughing. I kept a stern face. I sat down on the bench.

"Oh! Play us something!" cried Emmett and Alice together. I looked at everyone. They all had eager expressions. Edward looked a little smug. I wanted to outshine him.

"Ok." I agreed. Alice clapped and sat down beside Charlie. Jasper moved and sat next to her. Emmett and Rose moved to the loveseat. Edward chose to look over my shoulder.

"I'll play next." He said. I heard Alice scoff.

"Edward, honestly. She went to England to play. I think she can beat you." Said Alice. Edward glared at her.

"No, it's ok. I want to hear him." I said, smiling menacingly at him. I decided to play Turkish Rondo again.

"I'll play a simple one first." I said. Edward smirked, but I ignored him. I began to play. His face fell right away. Apparently it wasn't so simple to him. Everyone had stunned looks on their faces when I finished. Emmett clapped theatrically. I got up, and gestured for Edward to take a seat. It was like a piano war.

"What are you going to play? Mary Had A Little Lamb?" I scoffed. He scowled at me, and turned to the keyboard.

"Fur Elise." He said. I almost laughed. I've been playing that forever. I politely listened as he played it perfectly.

"Bella, play something else. Something harder. He needs to be bumped down a few notches." Said Emmett, gesturing towards Edward. I nodded.

"Impromptu Op. 90 No. 2" I said. Edward looked as if someone had slapped him.

"Are you kidding me? With no notes?" he asked incredulously. Emmett laughed.

"Yes. I've been playing this for years. I live for this." I said back. I saw Emmett looking proud and happy. He folded his arms over his massive chest. The others looked curious and a little disbelieving. I sat back down, and played the song. Everyone's jaws dropped, even Emmett's. I laughed a bit as I finished it.

"Jesus Christ!" cried Emmett, wide eyed. "What the hell?"

"I'm good, Em. Admit it." I said. He looked stunned.

"Hell yeah! Of course you're good! You make Edward look like a kindergartener!" he cried. I smiled smugly at this. I didn't like Edward. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Edward looking happy.

"Congratulations." He said, bowing his head in defeat. "You are the first person to outshine me on the piano in a while." He said. I laughed.

"Good." I said. "You are way too arrogant for your own good anyways." I said curtly. Emmett and Jasper lost it there. They were both laughing so hard.

"I told you! I knew she'd hate you!" said Emmett between gasps. "You treat girls like dirt man!" he said. Edward looked ashamed. He sat down on the arm of the loveseat, and smacked Emmett upside the head. He stopped his laughing. Alice got up, and hugged me.

"That was amazing!" she cried. I blushed again, and murmured thanks. She seemed to notice my shyness. Unless I was performing, or extremely excited, I was usually a quiet, shy person. The complete opposite of Emmett.

"So, Bella, what all can you play?" asked Rose, looking at me.

"Um, piano, violin and a bit of flute and guitar. Nothing extravagant on the flute though." I said. Our teacher in England wanted us to play at least one woodwind instrument. I realized I was very tired. I yawned hugely.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 8:00 pm." Said Emmett, checking his watch.

"Wow. That would make it like 2 am or something in England." I said. "I am so jetlagged."

"Well, go to bed then." Said Emmett. "You'll still be here in the morning, right?" he asked, sounding worried, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Emmett." I said rolling my eyes. I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs. I could hear talking and laughter from downstairs. I put on some PJ's and climbed into my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piano Player- Chapter 2**

School

BPOV

I woke up the next morning at 4:00 am. I mentally cursed time zones. No one would be up yet. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, and took a shower. I got ready, and went downstairs. I ate a bowl of cereal, before moving into the living room. Apparently Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward had stayed the night, because they were all sprawled out on the floor, with Emmett on the loveseat. I put my iPod on, and sat quietly on the couch for a while. When I got bored of that, I went into my room. I picked up my guitar and started to play. I played "Travelling Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. I had a nice voice too, so I sang along to the lyrics. I liked that song. It was so sad. As soon as I finished, I was going to go downstairs, seeing as it was almost 8. People might wake up soon. I opened my door, and nearly screamed. There stood Edward, listening to me singing. I felt very embarrassed.

"You have an awesome voice." He said, smiling at me. I noticed he kept his eyes on my face this time.

"Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed. He smiled.

"Sorry. How long have you been up?" he asked. "Usually I'm the first one up."

"Since 4." I admitted. He looked incredulously at me.

"Why?"

"Because in England it would be like 11." I said. He looked understanding.

"Oh. I see. That really sucks." He said.

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say. He seemed different than yesterday. More understanding and nice.

"So, do you do duets?" he asked. I was shocked. Was he asking me to sing with him?

"Um, sometimes." I admitted. I wouldn't lie to him.

"Cool. Do you want to try one now?" he asked.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?" I asked. I thought I might have gotten the wrong impression of him.

"Um, I don't know. What do you know?" he asked. I flipped through the songs I knew with male parts.

"Teardrops on my Guitar?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure. Let's go." He came in and sat on my bed. I let him play the guitar, since the male part was relatively small. We started to sing. Half way through, I noticed Rose, Alice and Jasper watching at the door, but I didn't care. I loved this song. We finished, and heard applause from the doorway. Emmett had joined the group, along with Charlie. I blushed and turned away. Edward smiled and left the room. Alice came bounding in.

"Oh my God! You are so musically talented it's not even funny!" she said. "I am so having a karaoke party, and you are so coming." She announced. Rose just laughed. "Do you like him?" asked Alice eagerly.

"Do I like who?" I was confused.

"My brother!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know! Not in that way! He was such an ass yesterday, and now he's all nice." I said, frustrated.

"I know. He likes you. He's never nice to girls. Except me and Rose, but even then he's not like that nice. He won't usually sing with anyone." She said, watching me eagerly. I blushed again.

"Alice, calm down. They just met. It would be cool though, don't you think? Me and Em, you and Jazz, and Bella and Edward!" she said. I felt extremely embarrassed now.

"Let's go downstairs." I said. Alice and Rose shrugged and followed me. I went down to find the three boys talking and eating cereal. Alice and Rose ate too.

"Bells, aren't you going to eat?" asked Emmett, looking at me.

"I already did. I've been up since 4." I said. Emmett stared at me. Clearly he wasn't a morning person.

"Four?" he asked. I nodded.

"It would be really late in England. Aren't you supposed to be in school today?" I asked suddenly, remembering that it was Tuesday.

"We were allowed to stay home with you. Dad's working, and you would be alone. You're coming tomorrow with us." He said. I felt a surge of panic at the idea of school. I hated meeting new people, and boys always flocked me.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes. We got you enrolled after you went to bed last night. Mrs. Cope likes us." He explained when I looked confused that they went to the school at 8 last night. "You're in junior or senior everything. You get to be in my music class!" he cried. I thought that was a bit weird, seeing as I wouldn't learn anything.

"Cool." I said. Emmett laughed.

That day, I spent the time getting to know everyone better. Edward seemed weirdly respectful and courteous. He asked polite questions and answered kindly. He seemed like a genuinely good guy. I noticed everyone else watching him funnily. Apparently this was not normal behaviour. I went to bed early again. When I woke in the morning, it was 7:45. Emmett wasn't up either. I took a quick shower, and went to wake him. I opened his door, and saw him sprawled on his bed. I tapped him lightly, and he rolled over. I climbed in beside him, and tickled his side. He was always ticklish. He grumbled and opened his eyes. It took him a minute to focus on me. When he did, he stared for a minute, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Emmy?" I asked him, frowning. He shook his head and got up.

"You looked exactly like mom for a minute." He muttered, closing his eyes. I hung my head. Emmett was always sensitive about our mom. I doubt his friends knew what happened. She had died in a bank robbery. She didn't listen to the man, and he shot her. It was very sad and sudden. I felt guilty as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Emmett noticed my tears and looked sadder.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He said, hugging me. "I love you, Bells." He said.

"I love you too, Em." I said, sniffling. I stopped crying and let Emmett get dressed. We were silent as we ate our quick breakfast. I grabbed my schoolbag I had brought with me, along with all my binders. It was mid-March right now, so the middle of the semester. Emmett led me out to his Jeep. It was huge. He laughed as he lifted me in. I sat quietly, feeling guilty and sad about bringing up memories of mom. That was part of the reason I left in the first place. Dad would be sad when he looked at me. I was almost identical to her. A few more traitor tears fell, but thankfully, Emmett didn't notice. We got to school, and I hopped out of the Jeep. I walked sadly to the doors of the school, knowing where to go. I had to go to the main office and get my locker assigned. When I told the secretary my name, she looked eager and curious. I was Emmett Swan's baby sister who was a musical genius from Europe. I had already heard rumours of my talent on the way in. I hated people talking about me. She gave me my locker, and I found it easily. I put all my stuff in it, and closed the door. I was about to go find my first class, when Edward came up to me.

"Hey, Bella." He said.

"Hey." I said, smiling sadly. Edward seemed to notice my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking a little concerned as I got teary again.

"Nothing." I said, brushing them away.

"Something is." He insisted. He seemed genuinely concerned. I sighed.

"It's nothing really. I just feel kind of bad. Emmett said I reminded him of mom this morning." I said. Edward's face turned from confusion to comprehension.

"Oh." He said. "Don't feel bad. Emmett would kill himself if he knew he made you cry. He loves you."

"I know. I just hate putting that on him." I said, looking down. Edward lifted my chin.

"Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." He said, looking at me seriously. He had reassured me. I moved closer to him and hugged him. I felt his arms hug me back. I felt happy.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled at me.

"No problem." He said. "What's your first class?" he asked.

"Um, music." I said, checking my schedule. Edward nodded and beckoned for me to follow him. He showed me to the music room, where a few people were waiting. One of the girls gave me a weird, jealous stare as Edward said goodbye. I waited silently. The girl moved forwards to me. She was blonde, with a lot of makeup and revealing clothes.

"Hello. I'm Lauren." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it politely.

"Bella." I said. She looked at me funny.

"Oh. So are you new here?" she asked. I nodded. Apparently people didn't know I was Emmett's sister.

"But how do you know Edward?" she asked, clearly upset.

"He's my brother's friend." I said.

"Who's your brother?" she demanded rudely. I was just about to answer back, when the teacher arrived, followed by the rest of the class. He shushed everyone in the hall, and opened the door. I went in, and waited for everyone to sit down. I noticed the only empty seat was next to Emmett. I was thankful. I went over, and handed the teacher my slip to get signed. He looked at me, and sent me beside Emmett. After the announcements, he called me up. Emmett nudged me forwards.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She is new here, and probably doesn't know anyone, so be nice." He said.

"I know her!" cried Emmett happily. I smiled at him, and I noticed the blonde girl, Lauren looking at me incredulously. Apparently both Emmett and Edward were objects of interest to her. She looked murderous.

"How so, Mr. Swan?" asked the teacher curiously.

"She's my baby sister." Said Emmett happily. The entire class stopped whispering and turned to me. They all looked shocked and interested. Lauren looked like someone slapped her.

"Well! You're the infamous Isabella!" said the teacher. I nodded meekly. "Why don't you tell us about yourself." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Well, as you know, I'm Emmett's little sister. I've lived in England for the past 4 years studying music at Wells Cathedral School. I was top of my class there on piano and violin." I said. The teacher looked impressed.

"Do you play well?" he asked. I nodded again, feeling awkward. I hated attention like this. "Show me. I need to see where you are. Play what you want." He said. I nodded meekly.

"Any requests?" I asked the class. The teacher looked shocked.

"Play the Impromptu thing from yesterday!" cried Emmett. I smirked at him. The whole class turned and watched as I began. The entire room, plus the teacher stared open mouthed. Emmett looked smug. I finished the song.

"Well, Ms. Swan, that was excellent. I must say, your brother is known for exaggeration, and when he said you were a musical genius I didn't believe him. He has regained some of my trust. You may have a seat." He said. I blushed and went to my seat. I noticed that a cute, blonde boy was staring at me still. The teacher instructed us to get our instruments out. He allowed me either piano or guitar. I chose piano today. I could easily switch between them. I was on my way over to the piano, when the blonde boy came over.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He said. I smiled as politely as I could.

"Bella." I said. He seemed happy that I acknowledged him. I continued to the piano.

"You play really well." He said. "Were you really in England?" he asked.

"Yeah. I liked it there." I said. I noticed Emmett watching us suspiciously from his place at the drums. Mike seemed to notice, and backed off.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said. "Bye." He winked and walked off. I sat frozen in my seat. I hated people hitting on me. The teacher handed me some pitifully simple sheet music, and I played with the rest of the group. The class was terrible. It really made me miss my class at Wells. We were all so advanced. Emmett was pretty good though. He had good rhythm. When the class finally ended I was glad. I grabbed my books, and nearly ran out of the classroom. I had biology next, with Edward and Alice. They were juniors too. Emmett caught up to me in the hall.

"Good job, Bells." He said, patting me on the back. We were getting a lot of glares in the halls. No one knew my relation to Emmett. They probably thought he was cheating on Rose. I scoffed at them, as did Emmett. "You really showed the teacher. He always thinks I'm lying." He said, sounding frustrated. I laughed and walked into my class. I gave the teacher my slip, and he sent me to an empty counter. I wondered who else sat here. I put my head down on the desk, and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. I noticed Mike and Lauren were here too. I saw Alice come in, looking happy. She went and sat beside another boy, who looked at her shamelessly. Alice was very pretty, with short, black hair and delicate features. Like a pixie. I put my head in my hands, feeling very tired from jetlag. I heard the stool next to me pull out, and looked up to see who my partner was. Mike was sitting there, looking ecstatic. I rolled my eyes and turned away, towards Alice. She looked sympathetically at me. I saw Edward come in, and take his seat next to Lauren, looking just as disgruntled as I was. He looked over at me and Mike, and his eyes narrowed. I looked at Mike and saw that he was staring shamelessly at my chest. I was leaning over, so he could probably see down my shirt a bit I sat up quickly, but he didn't look away.

"Excuse me?" I said, waving my hands in his face. He snapped his head up, smiling. I noticed the class was watching us eagerly. Most of the girls looked sympathetic, with the exception of Lauren. She looked madder than ever. I scoffed at him as he returned to his staring.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer asshole." I said. I heard an intake of breath and a few people laughed. Mike looked shocked and happy.

"You're a feisty one eh?" he asked, leaning towards me. I leaned away, frowning. "That's ok. You'll come around." He said confidently. I felt my jaw fall open as I stared at him. I snapped my mouth shut, and looked around at everyone. They were all looking at me and Mike. Edward looked murderous. I wondered why. He didn't seem to care the other day.

The class started quickly. We were identifying the phases of mitosis. I was good at this, and I discovered that Mike was horrible. He let me do the entire thing. We were the first ones done. The teacher looked impressed and happy that we were done. He assigned the two of us the follow up questions, which I finished quickly. I went over and helped Alice the rest of the time, to avoid Mike.

"Oh my God. He is such a pig." I said to Alice. Her partner was gone to my table.

"I know. He's totally after you too." She said, looking at him. "Emmett will shoot him if he tries anything though. He's so protective of you. Even before you came back, he'd worry about boys down there." I felt happy knowing that both Edward and Emmett cared. "Even Jasper is a bit protective." She said. "He thinks of you as a younger sister, since Emmett is like his brother, and he's dating his sister. Emmett rubs off on people." She said.

"I like them." I said. "Jasper is nice, Emmett's my big brother and Edward is…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Alice smiled hugely, but kept quiet. Soon enough the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. We only had four classes per semester here, and they were long. An hour and a half each. Alice and I walked to the cafeteria together. Rose found us in the hall, as well as the boys. We got a lot of disbelieving stares as we went. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett went to their table, while Edward and I went silently to the lunch line.

"So how are you liking your classes?" he asked.

"They're good so far." I said, smiling at him. He was looking at me curiously.

"Did you-" Edward was cut off by someone else calling my name. I turned and saw Mike coming forward. Edward scowled as he approached.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered angrily. Edward seemed to cheer up a bit as I said this. He tactfully turned around as Mike came forward.

"Hey, Bella." He said, leaning into me. I felt him slide his arm around my waist. I grabbed his arm angrily and moved it. He just laughed. Could he not take a hint? "Are you busy Friday?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered curtly. Edward seemed to be laughing as Mike interrogated me.

"With what?! You just moved here!" he said, incredulous.

"I'm spending quality time with my father and brother who I haven't seen in four years." I said. He seemed to shut up after that statement.

"Well maybe another time." He purred in my ear. "I'll be seeing you later he said. He drew himself up to full height. Just as he was turning, I felt something pinch my butt. I saw Mike's hand behind me, and he was smiling again. I lost it.

"DID YOU JUST PINCH MY ASS?!" I yelled. Edward wheeled around, snarling. I was staring at Mike, livid. I was getting a lot of stares from onlookers, but I didn't care.

"Maybe." He purred again. "Did you like it?" I gasped. I could see Emmett storming over, angrier than I've ever seen him. No doubt he heard me yelling.

"You PIG!" I yelled at him again. I raised my hand and slapped him in the face. He looked stunned as he held his cheek.

"You bitch!" he screamed, coming towards me. Edward pushed me away as Mike took a swing at me. I fell sideways, into Emmett, who looked just as mad as the others.

"Did you try to hit her Newton?" boomed Emmett. Mike looked a little scared.

"Dude, she slapped me!" said Mike. I saw Alice and Rose smiling at me. Emmett gently moved me aside and picked Mike up by the collar.

"If you ever touch her again, I will personally kill you." Snarled Emmett, dropping him. Mike scampered away quickly, not looking back. I stood fuming, before I stormed past Emmett and to the table where Jasper, Alice and Rose were sitting. They were all looking concerned and scared, yet slightly amused at me. Emmett had never flipped at school before, and people just learned not to mess with me or him.

"Are you ok?" asked Rose kindly. I nodded, not wanting to speak. Usually I cried when I was angry, and that would be embarrassing. I knew I had overreacted.

"Are you sure? You look like you want to cry." She said, leaning in to hug me. I returned her hug, my anger dissipating. When I let her go, Emmett and Edward were back, both looking mad.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Emmett. I shook my head.

"I cannot believe he tried to hit you." Said Edward angrily. "I'd have killed him!" I looked at him inquisitively. He blushed a bit and turned away. It was quiet before he spoke again.

"Dude, can I?" he asked, looking at Emmett. Emmett eyed him suspiciously.

"If you fuck this up, I will kill you." Was Emmett's blunt answer. I looked at him incredulously. I saw Edward nod, before he turned back to me.

"Bella, after today, I realized something. I feel very loving and protective towards you." He said. I looked at Alice and Rose who were smiling hugely. Alice looked very excited. "I seriously almost punched Newton out back there. Can I ask you something?" he said, looking at me. I nodded, suspicious. "Will you go out with me?" he looked hopeful. Alice squealed and clapped. Jasper smirked, while Rose just smiled. I was shocked. Emmett was purposely averting his gaze. I decided to go for it.

"Um, yeah." I said. I felt like he was changing. I hadn't seen him with one girl since I arrived. Maybe he'd changed. Edward smiled hugely. He got up and came over and hugged me. I stood up and hugged him back. I could call him my 'boyfriend' now. Weird. All the girls were looking jealously, yet cautiously at us. Edward pulled away and kissed my cheek. I felt myself turn red at Alice's exclamation of "AWW!" and the intake of breath from the crowd watching us. I could clearly hear Mike swearing from the other end of the room. Edward sat back down, in front of a food tray I hadn't noticed before. He passed me a slice of pizza and a coke. I thanked him, and ate it. After lunch, I had math and English, both without Edward or Alice. Jasper had those ones with me. After school, Edward drove me home in his silver Volvo.

"So, Bella, do you have plans tonight?" he asked.

"Um, no, why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I told my mom what I wanted to ask you today, and she was sure you'd say yes. She wants to have you over for dinner." He explained. I blushed a bit. I had never met Dr. or Mrs. Cullen. I was a little nervous.

"Oh. Sure." I said. He smiled a huge, crooked grin as he pulled up to my house.

"Great. I'll come get you at 5, ok?" he asked. I nodded, and went inside. Emmett was already there.

"Hey, Em." I said as I walked in. Emmett looked very business-like at the table. He motioned for me to take the chair beside him. I walked over slowly, and sat down. He pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bells." He sighed. "Be careful, ok?" he said. I knew he was talking about Edward.

"I know, Em." I said. "I will be."

"You tell me if he does anything. He doesn't have the greatest respect for girls. He told me you were different but you still barely know him." He said. I nodded. "He can be a real dick." I giggled.

"I know, Em. He deserves a chance though. I he screws it up, he's done. I don't need a boy to keep me happy." I said. Emmett looked both happy, and a little upset.

"What about me?" he asked, pouting. "I'm a boy." He said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Let me rephrase. I don't need a boyfriend to keep me happy." He smiled proudly as I got up. I was making dinner tonight, since I'd discovered he and Charlie could not cook.

"I'll make some dinner for you and dad, but I'm going out." I said. Emmett looked shocked.

"Don't bother. We'll get pizza." He said, smiling. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Edward's. His parents want to meet me." I said nervously. Emmett noticed my hesitation.

"Bells, don't be worried." He said laughing. "Carlisle and Esme will love you. They have to. They love me and you're nicer and more polite than me." He said. I giggled.

"I know. You have horrible table manners." I said, shaking my finger at him. My second day here, Emmett had dropped his fork during dinner, and didn't want to wash it or get e new one. So he started eating mashed potatoes with his fingers. I was appalled as I leapt up and got him a new one. Everyone else was howling with laughter, except Rose, who looked just as disgusted as I did.

"Yep." He said, beaming. He didn't really care. I rolled my eyes, and went upstairs. I decided to change my clothes, and wear my favourite outfit from England. It was very expensive, but looked perfect on me. I wet my hair, and let it curl before drying it. I applied a small amount of makeup, and assessed myself. I looked very nice. I went downstairs to where Emmett was on the phone with the pizza place. He hung up just as I came in, and smiled at me.

"You look amazing, Bells." He said. I smiled at him. He was looking a little sad again though.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked, going to sit by him. He sighed and turned to me.

"Bells, why did you leave before?" he asked, looking at me sadly. I sighed. I had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Em, I had to." I said. He didn't look mad, just a little down. "After mom died, you and dad were so sad. I knew I reminded you of her every time I saw you, and you felt bad for me. I didn't want to be the cause of your sadness, so I left. I hated pity and sympathy. I moved to somewhere where no one knew me. I never told anyone in England what happened to her." I said. I looked back at Emmett, and saw he was crying. I was shocked. I'd only seen him cry once, at our mother's funeral.

"Em, don't cry!" I said, crying myself. I was glad I still had over an hour before Edward came. I hugged him gently, and he pulled me into a huge hug, crying silently.

"Bells, we missed you so much. Promise you'll never leave again." He said. I nodded. "Dad was so upset. He thought it was his fault that you didn't want to be here anymore."

"Oh my God." I said brokenly. "I leave to let him recover, and he blames himself." I burst into sibs at this revelation. Emmett looked staggered as he held me closer. Just then, there was a knock at the front door, and Rose and Jasper came in, with Charlie behind them. All three looked concerned as I sobbed into Emmett's chest, and Emmett wiped away his own tears.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" asked my father angrily. I shook my head, and he relaxed a bit. Rose and Jasper waited by the door, looking confused at the scene. I felt Charlie come and place a hand on my back. I felt horrible, knowing I had made him sad by leaving. He took me into his own arms, and I stopped crying.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked kindly. I could tell he wanted me to be happy.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." I said. He looked confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"I made you sad. I left. I'm sorry!" I wailed. I saw Rose looking at me sadly, and Jasper was talking to Emmett.

"Oh, baby." He said, holding me tighter. "Don't be. We missed you."

"Daddy, I hurt everyone!" I wailed. He pulled me back, looking at my face.

"No." he said. "Don't you blame yourself." He knew what I was referring to.

"Daddy, it is my fault!" I cried. I saw Emmett put his head in his hands, and sit at the table. Rose and Jasper looked confused. "She died for me! If I was smarter and quicker, she'd be alive!" I cried. Dad had tears falling as he held me. Emmett was shaking with sobs too.

"Do you think she could have lived with herself if he'd killed you?" asked my father. I shrugged, and he held me away from him, looking at my face. "No. She would have died of heartbreak. You and Emmett were everything to her. And me." He said. Emmett broke down completely now, sobbing. I felt bad again.

"Em! Don't cry!" I said. He ignored me and kept crying. I jerked away from my dad, and into the middle of the kitchen, where Rose and Jasper stood, silent. They moved away as I came closer.

"Damn it!" I cried. Emmett stopped crying, and looked at me. "I'm hurting everyone! I should have stayed back." I said, tears falling again. Emmett yelped in disbelief as my father's face fell.

"NO!" he cried, coming over to me. "No. Please don't go back. We missed you so much. You never hurt us." He soothed, although I knew he was lying.

"Emmett, please." I said. "It is my fault you have no mother." I said. Comprehension dawned on Rose and Jasper's faces.

"No. It's that fucking bastard's fault. He's the one who pulled the trigger." He snarled. I backed away from him.

"Emmett, if I was stronger and quicker, He wouldn't have been able to get me. She died to save me!" Emmett looked sad again, and dad was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, Bella. Don't ever think like that. You were 11 years old. Not 30. Just a kid." He covered his eyes again. "Bella, that man scarred you for life. You were so traumatized afterwards. It was devastating. You had nightmares every night unless dad or I was there to hold you." He said, looking sadly at me. "Mom's death was not your fault." He emphasized again. I sighed and gave up. I knew I would never win this one.

"Well, we have guests." I said reluctantly, turning to Rose and Jasper. They both looked heartbroken at our talk. Emmett scoffed.

"They're here so often, they don't really count as guests." He said. I laughed. "More like additions." he went over and hugged Rose, while Jasper waited politely. He smiled sadly at me, and came over.

"You know, Emmett and Charlie love you." He said, looking at me. I nodded, and he hugged me. He really was like an older brother to me. "Never think any different."

"Did Emmett ever tell you what happened to her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. He doesn't like to talk about it. I guess it was tragic though." I nodded.

"You'll find out. I'm sure he'll tell you, or if not, I will." I said. Jasper smiled sadly at me.

"Only if you want to. I know how hard that can be." He said. I wondered if he'd ever lost someone close. He seemed to understand my unasked question.

"Rosalie has her own story." He said, looking sadly to his little sister in the living room. I looked to her, and watched as she and Emmett talked. "She doesn't talk about it either. It was really traumatic for her." I wondered what happened to her.

"Well I'd better go get ready. I'm supposed to go to Edward's for dinner in half an hour." I said. Jasper smiled at me.

"He really likes you, you know. Different from the other girls." He said, smiling still. "You two are good together." I blushed.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said. He smiled sadly as I watched him leave. I went upstairs and fixed my makeup. I had mascara all over my cheeks. I fixed it, and went back downstairs. Emmett and Rose were still talking on the couch. Rosalie looked devastated. Emmett told her mom's story. He stopped talking, and Rose hugged him. I saw him smile sadly, and hug her back. She was in tears. She hopped up off the couch, and came into the kitchen where Jasper and I sat silently. Jasper smiled at her, and went into the living room with Emmett.

"Oh my God." Said Rose brokenly. "I had no idea. I knew she passed away, but Jesus." She said. I smiled sadly at her, and she hugged me.

"Rose she died for me." I whispered. "She is dead because of me." Rose just held me tighter. "And I hurt Emmett and dad just by being here. I look so much like her." Rose was crying again.

"Bella, you can't blame yourself." She said. I sighed and wish people would stop saying that. I looked at the clock. Edward would be here any minute.

"I have to go, Rose. Edward will be here soon." I said. She stopped crying and smiled.

"You two really are hood together. He loves you." She said. I smiled, thinking of Jasper's similar comment. Just then, I heard his Volvo pull up outside. I grabbed my purse, and went outside, before he could come in and see everyone crying. I looked fine.

"Hey." I said as I walked out. He smiled at me, and led me to his car. He opened the door for me, and I waved at Emmett's sad face through the window. He looked very depressed.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Edward, frowning. I sighed.

"Nothing. We were talking about my mom." I said. Edward nodded, and pulled out.

"He really misses her, doesn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. My dad does though. He was her doctor. Yours too." I was shocked by his revelation. I hadn't put together that Edward's father and Dr. Cullen were the same man. I had been so traumatized after the incident, and I had a broken wrist and a concussion. The robber hadn't been gentle.

"Oh." I said. "He never told you?"

"No. He's not allowed." He responded. He looked sadly at me.

"Do you want to know?" I asked him. He looked curiously at me.

"If you want to tell." He said. I nodded.

"I was 11 years old, and my family was out shopping. Dad and Emmett were across the road, at a sports store, while my mom and I went to the bank. We were waiting in line when a man in a mask came in with a gun. He told us all to get down, and be quiet. He wanted all our cash and credit cards. Everyone handed them over, except one man. He stood up and tried to reason with him. My mom had me under her arm. The robber was pissed, so he grabbed the first girl he saw: me. He yanked me up from my mom, breaking my wrist. He held the gun to my head, and demanded the money. The man panicked and handed it over. My mom was freaking out, and by this time there were cop cars outside, and a crowd. My mom panicked, and yanked me away from the man. I fell to the ground, gaining a concussion. The man freaked and shot her. I screamed bloody murder the entire time. He came up to me again, but one of the men had enough sense to tackle him. The cops came in, and let everyone out, and arrested the man. They put my mom on a stretcher, and carried her out. I sat sobbing on the floor, staring at the blood until the police came in and took me out. Emmett and dad were flipping out outside, and Emmett nearly beat the cops to get to me. I was covered in her blood, and completely out of it. Dad was sobbing as he came up to me. I don't remember much after that, because they put me in a separate ambulance, took me away. A doctor came up to me, and had to sedate me because I was hysterical. They put me in a private room, and Emmett and dad were there when I woke up. By the time I was awake, she was gone." I finished my story, my voice breaking at the end. Edward looked appalled and devastated. "I still can't stand the sight of blood. It makes me pass out."

"Oh my God." He mumbled. "That's horrible. My dad was the doctor by the way. You must have really freaked. He hates sedating people." He said. "Especially kids." I nodded, trying to contain my tears. We pulled into his driveway, and I gasped. His house was huge. It had a large garage, and it was three stories. Edward laughed at my face and led me inside. He took my jacket, and led me into a sitting room.

"I'll be right back." He said, smiling. I nodded happily at him. He ran out quickly. He came back a few minutes later with his parents. His mother was smiling at me happily, while his father was calm. I could tell where Alice's enthusiasm came from.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother." Said the woman, coming over to me. She hugged me happily, and I retaliated. Dr. Cullen came up next.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you." He said, shaking my hand. "I'm Carlisle." I nodded. Esme looked ecstatic at us.

"Dinner's waiting, so come on!" she said, bounding out of the room. Carlisle looked lovingly after her. I could see how someone could love her. I followed Edward into his dining room, and he pulled out my chair for me. Alice was already there, and she and his parents were looking at him funny. He shrugged at them, smiling. I could tell he wasn't as polite and gentlemanly to all the other girls he brought home. We ate slowly, talking a lot. Carlisle inquired about my health and stability, as well as Charlie's. He knew Emmett was fine. I told them all the details of my life in England, as well as all the cultural differences. After dinner, we talked some more, getting to know each other more. Alice politely retired early, leaving me alone with Edward and his parents.

"So, Bella, what instruments can you play?" asked Esme.

"Piano, violin, guitar and a little flute." I said. Her face lit up.

"Edward can play guitar and piano too! I taught him." she said. I nodded.

"Mom, you should hear her. She is so much better than me." Said Edward, looking appreciatively at me. I felt myself blushing.

"Will you play us something?" asked Esme eagerly. Carlisle was smiling too. Edward smiled, and led me into another room, where his family followed. It was mostly empty, except for a few sofas, and an enormous grand piano. I looked appreciatively at it. We had one exactly like it in England. I loved it. Edward sat me down, and went to sit by his mother.

"What should I play?" I asked them. Esme looked to Edward. He smiled at me.

"Impromptu No.2" he said. I rolled my eyes. Everyone loved this one. Esme looked surprised.

"Edward, we don't have the notes for that one." She said. He just shrugged, and turned back to me.

"She doesn't use sheet music." He said. Esme looked happily at me. Clearly she was happy with my abilities. I played the song, and resisted the urge to laugh at their shocked faces. They all clapped at the end.

"That was beautiful!" cried Esme, coming to hug me again.

"Thanks." I said, giggling. He let me go, and sat beside Carlisle and Edward.

"Let's sing." Said Edward suddenly. I felt myself blush. He was showing me off.

"Sing what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Teardrops on my Guitar." He said, smiling. I laughed and shrugged. Esme and Carlisle looked happy. I could tell they've wanted Edward to settle down. He went over to the other side of the room, and came back with a beautiful guitar. We played the opening chords, and we sang together. I the midst of the singing, I completely forget his parents sitting there. I looked at Edward, to see him smiling. We were brought back to reality by Esme clapping.

"That was perfect." She said, looking at us. I blushed again.

"See mom? That's why I want a karaoke party!" said an excited voice from the doorway. I looked and saw Alice there. She was looking at her parents pleadingly. Carlisle rolled his eyes and nodded to her.

"Yay!" she squealed. She ran over and hugged her father who chuckled and hugged her back. Alice ran up the stairs, probably to go plan her party. Esme watched Alice run upstairs, and then turned to us.

"What time do you have to be home dear?" she asked. Charlie had told me 10.

"Ten." I said. She nodded.

"Well it's a quarter to." She said. I was surprised at the lateness. I heard Edward sigh, and turn back to me.

"You want to get ready?" he asked, looking put out. I nodded, and he led me out.

"Thank you guys." I said, as I put on my coat. Esme smiled. "I had a great time."

"No problem. We love having you here." Said Carlisle. He shocked me by coming forward and hugging me gently. I returned it, and saw Esme and Edward looking surprised and happy.

"Bye." I said, waving on my way out the door. Edward led me smiling to his Volvo. I hopped in, and he started it.

"They love you." He said, smiling happily. I blushed. "They're really tired of my bringing home million of girls." He admitted looking away. "They know you'll be different."

"I like them too. They're so nice." I said. He smiled.

"I was surprised dad hugged you though. He's not really affectionate except with mom and Alice." He said, frowning. I blushed deeper. "That's how I know he loves you." I had nothing to say to that. We drove in silence all the way back to my house. Edward pulled up in my driveway.

"Thanks a lot." I said, smiling. "I had a really nice time." Edward leaned over, and looked at me. He was looking nervous and happy.

"So did I." he said. I could feel his breath on my face, he was so close. I stayed very still as he moved closer. Before I knew it, I felt his lips gently touch mine, in a loving, gentle kiss. I felt electricity flow through my body as I leaned in, deepening it. He seemed to like that, and he gripped the back of my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, before we both pulled away. I was mirroring his wide smile. We said a hasty goodbye, as I walked to my front door. I let myself in, smiling, like an idiot. I felt breathless after that kiss. I put my bag on the table, and turned on the kitchen light. I got a glass of water, before going up to my room. I opened the door, to find Rose and Emmett sitting on my bed, Rose looking excited, and Emmett a little annoyed.

"Did you kiss him?" asked Rose excitedly. I blushed crimson, and looked at Emmett. He looked scared of my answer. I nodded excitedly as Rose squealed and hugged me. Emmett huffed angrily and left. I frowned after him.

"Don't mind him. He's cranky. He thinks you and Edward are moving too fast, the hypocrite. We moved faster than you two are." She said. I blushed.

"I'm so exhausted, Rose!" I cried. She giggled at me.

"Well, I have to go, I just wanted to know that juicy little detail!" she said, waving. I waved back, and put on my PJ's. Rose was gone by the time I went downstairs for a glass of juice. I found Emmett sitting at the table, staring moodily at his own juice.

"Em?" I asked cautiously. He turned and smiled at me sadly. He was still upset.

"Hey, Bells." He said. He looked back to his juice.

"You're still not sad, are you?" I asked, frowning at him. I went and sat beside him. He sighed and looked at me.

"You aren't going to leave again are you?" he asked, looking worried. I felt bad again for suggesting it earlier. I looked down at the floor.

"No. Unless you want me to." I said dejectedly. Emmett's eyebrows shot up, and he looked shocked.

"Never! I love you, Bellsy!" he cried. I smiled at him went and sat on his lap. He hugged me protectively. I leaned into his massive form.

"I'm sorry I'm such a downer lately." He said, looking sadly at me. "But you really remind me of mom. Your face, your shape, your voice, your actions, everything." I looked down again. "You're like her twin." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Sorry." I said, getting off him. He leapt up, and pulled me back.

"Don't leave." He said. "I've missed you so much. When you left, it felt like the last piece of mom was gone. We need you." He said into my hair. I felt a few tears escape.

"You don't resent me?" I asked, shocked. I was sure that both he and dad resented me, regardless of the act they put on. Emmett pulled me away from him, and gasped. He looked shocked and a little mad.

"Never. You are my baby sister. I love you." He said, crushing me to him.

"What about dad?" I asked quietly.

"He loves you more than you know. More than I know." He said. I felt a lot happier. I felt myself falling asleep on Emmett. He rubbed my back, as I drifted off into a peaceful, happy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piano Player- Chapter 3**

Mike

BPOV

The next few weeks passed happily. Edward and I were more serious now, and he'd brought me on a few dates to Port Angeles, and one to his house. Esme and I got along well, and Carlisle was like a second father. Rose, Jasper and Alice were close too, like siblings. Emmett and I were getting along well, and we talked a lot. Dad had a serious talk the day after my first date with Edward, and we all spoke our feelings and thoughts. He told me how broken he and Emmett were when I left, and how he could never resent me. I believed them now. People at school glared at me and Edward constantly. Mike Newton still flirted, but he backed off if Edward was around. Girls were nasty to me for getting serious with Edward. Lauren was especially jealous. Apparently, I'd kicked her off the piano in music class too. She literally hated me, but I didn't care. I enjoyed pissing her off by kissing Edward with her in presence. She flirted shamelessly with him though, which made me a little jealous.

School was going well, and I was top of my classes. The music teacher had given up on trying to teach me something new, and he just let me play. He made me play with the class occasionally, but mostly I was solo. It was now mid-April. I was very excited, because tomorrow, we had a trip planned for Port Angeles. We were all going shopping, and staying out for the day. We were all so tired of Forks, and needed a day out. Today was Friday, the last day of the week at school. Alice and I were sitting together in Biology, talking about our trip.

"I'm so happy were going!" she whispered happily. We had switched lab partners, so we were together now. The teacher seemed happy with our teamwork. We were always the first one's done. "I really need some new jeans."

"Same here. All of mine are fading." I said. Alice giggled. She loved clothes.

"Well, we'll buy jeans and new shirts. And junk food! We need junk food for our sleepover!" We were all sleeping at the Cullen's and watching movies later on.

"Of course!" I said, happily. I could see Edward chuckling at us. He turned and smiled at me. We were really close now. I got up off my stool, and went and sat with him. I heard Alice sigh. She thought were tiring with our "Lovey-Dovey" stuff as she called it. I called her a hypocrite, because she and Jasper were the same. I ignored her, and sat on his lap. I noticed Lauren huff at us from across the room. Edward rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"Why hello there." He whispered, kissing my lips quickly. I heard the teacher clear his throat, but we ignored him. No one was working anyways. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered. He held me closer.

"I love you too." He said. I sighed. I loved hearing him say that. He kissed my hair affectionately. I was happy Emmett wasn't here. He always ruined the mood. He would always clear his throat angrily, or make rude gestures. I was annoyed with him, but I couldn't blame him. It must be awkward watching your baby sister making out with your best friend at lunch. The bell rang then, and Edward helped me off his lap. I caught up to Alice, and we went to lunch.

"You two are so absurd." She said. I frowned at her, pouting.

"How? We are in love Alice." I said. She giggled at me.

"I thought he was a prick?" she said. I laughed loudly at that remembrance.

"He was then. You saw him gawking at my boobs!" I cried "He's changed though." I said, looking after him. Alice smiled.

"That's for sure. He really loves you. He used to scoff at mom and dad kissing and stuff, but now he's almost appreciative. He knows how they feel." She said, hugging me. Alice loved hugs. "He will always love you." She said quietly. I nodded at her, and we entered the cafeteria. We moved to the lunch line, and picked up some food, and went to our usual table. I was shocked to see Edward standing up, facing Mike Newton angrily.

"Back off, Mike." He snarled at him. Mike scoffed, and I could see him getting angrier.

"Why, man? What the hell happened to you? She's got you whipped." He said. I felt a surge of anger as he said this. Edward was not _whipped._

"Fuck off. I am not. I love her, and she loves me, something you will never understand." Said Edward in his face. Mike moved closer.

"You know what Cullen? I'll bet you hit her to get her to stay with you. Why else would she pick you over me?" I flared up in anger, and Alice put a restraining hand on my arm. I could see Jasper looking over to us, worried. Rose and Emmett were snarling at Mike, while Edward was shaking with rage.

"What did you say?" hissed Edward. He looked like he was going to punch Mike. Mike smirked.

"You heard me. You either hit her, or have nasty, dirty sex with her. No one would choose you over me. Is that what you do every night, Cullen? Fuck your little girlfriend? I don't think Emmett here would appreciate that." He said. I felt myself blow up. I ripped my arm from Alice, and stormed over to Mike and Edward. Edward was fuming, but looked a little worried as I marched over. The entire cafeteria was staring at us. I shoved Edward out of the way, and Mike looked amused. Alice had her hand over her mouth, and Emmett looked torn between fear and pride. Edward just looked stunned.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked him. I heard Emmett chuckle at my profane language.

"You heard me." He said. He was trying to look seductive again. I was shaking with rage. Jasper got up off his seat, and flanked Edward.

"Are you kidding me?" I screeched. "You feel the need to announce lies about my sex life to the cafeteria, and make fun of it, while you are off fucking Lauren and God knows what other whores all night long?!" Rose chuckled.

"Fuck you." He snarled at me. I heard Emmett fly up off his chair and move towards us.

"Don't Emmett." I said. "I've heard worse." Emmett stopped behind me.

"Which one is it? Does he hit you?" asked Mike, smirking again. I felt a surge of pure anger. I balled my fists and glared at him. "Or is it sex? I'm sure I can fulfill your bedroom needs, sweetheart." He moved forwards. I backed off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, disgusted. "I wouldn't get in your pants if you paid me!" I yelled. Edward chuckled, and crossed his arms, self-satisfied.

"We can arrange payment." He said. I felt another surge of anger. I was so close to punching him in the face. Mike seemed to notice.

"Aww. Are you angry that Cullen beats his women? You know you like it." He purred. I snapped. I ran forward at him, my fist drawn back and snapped my fist forward, hitting him square in the face. I heard a sickening crack, and a yell of pain. Mike fell to the floor, clutching his nose. There was blood pouring out of it. I went at him again, but felt restraining arms on my own. I looked up to see Emmett holding my arms. I felt very queasy and faint at the sight of the blood, but I forced it back.

"Let me go." I snarled. "He's got it coming." Emmett chuckled.

"Nice. I've been wanting someone to do that for a while." He said. Just then, a group of teachers flew into the cafeteria. My math teacher came over to us, and saw Emmett holding me.

"Miss Swan, office." He said curtly. I huffed angrily, and yanked out of Emmett's grip. They entire group watched me nervously as I walked out. I still felt mad. I stormed into the office, and sat in front of the principal.

"Miss Swan, what was the meaning of that little display?" he asked. He was looking at me curiously. "I thought you're brother was the fighter, not you." I huffed angrily, and he stopped making jokes.

"Mike was being an ass." I said. I heard chuckles from outside the door. Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rose and Jasper were there.

"How so?" he replied.

"The first day he grabbed my ass, and then today, he makes innuendos about my sex life and claims Edward beats me." I looked up to see the principal looking shocked. "Sexual harassment." I stated simply.

"Well, I take it you know why you're here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"Yes. I broke his nose." I said, a little proudly.

"Well, Ms. Swan, unfortunately, that means a one day suspension." He said, looking at me. "It will not go on record, due to the cause, but it still needs to happen. You can go home now, and stay away until Tuesday. I shrugged and he handed me a paper.

"Get your father to sign this, and return it as soon as possible." I nodded again. "You can go." He said. I snatched up my bag, and stormed out of the office. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rose all looked apprehensive. I ignored them and stomped to my locker. They followed as I violently shoved my books in my bag.

"What happened?" asked Emmett. I wordlessly shoved the suspension paper at him.

"Aw no!" he cried, looking upset. "As if! Mike had it coming!"

"Well, he got it. I hope he dies." I snarled. Edward looked stunned by the force of my rage.

"I'm sorry he said that." Said Edward sadly. I looked down, feeling the tears coming. He saw them and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. I was so mad and offended.

"Shh, love." He soothed. "I'll take you home." I nodded.

"Bye guys. See you later." I mumbled. Emmett patted me proudly on the back and Edward walked me out. The tears were still falling as I got in the Volvo. He started it, and drove me home.

"I'll see you later, love. I'll come after school. Charlie won't be mad, don't worry." He said. I gave him a quick kiss before going inside. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, and looked shocked to see me there.

"Bells? What happened?" he asked, coming over to me. "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" i stayed silent, and thrust the suspension paper at him. He read it quickly, and looked shocked.

"What did you do?" he asked. I sighed.

"I punched Mike Newton in the face." I said simply. Dad looked shocked.

"Why?" I felt more angry tears fall.

"Dad, he is such an ass!" I cried. I flopped down on a chair, and dad sat next to me, rubbing my back. "He announced to the entire cafeteria that the only reason I chose Edward over him was because he beat me into it, and we had nasty sex every night!" I yelled. My father looked angry.

"Did you hit him hard?" he asked.

"I broke his nose." I admitted. Dad smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good job, baby." He said. I laughed a bit. I loved my dad.

"Well, I'm not mad. The kid had it coming." He said. "You can still go out this weekend." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He hugged me back.

"I love you, daddy." I said to him.

"I love you too, Bells." He said gruffly. I laughed and went upstairs. I laid on my bed, listening to my iPod, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was almost 5. I sat up quickly, getting out of bed. I went to grab my iPod, when I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I looked at it, and noticed the knuckles were bruised and swollen. I wondered if I had broken them. I sighed and went downstairs. Emmett was there, watching TV.

"Hey, Bells." He said, smiling at me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Usually there was at least one friend here. Emmett shrugged.

"I don't know. Edward's I think. He came earlier, but you were sleeping" He said.

"Oh. Why aren't you there?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, looking at me. I nodded, and went to sit by him on the couch. He moved to take my hand, when he stopped short.

"Ouch." He said, looking at them. I shrugged. "Was that there before?" he asked. I shook my head. He frowned.

"You should get that checked. It might be broken. Come on." He said. "We'll go to Edward's. Carlisle's home."

"Ok." I agreed. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. He led me outside, and lifted me into his Jeep. We got to the Cullen's a few minutes later. Emmett was smiling proudly as he helped me out. He was happy I had hit Mike. We went up to the door, and Emmett knocked. A few minutes later, Edward answered the door.

"Hey. Come on in. Everyone else is here." He said. He hugged me gently, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"No. Charlie was happy." I said. He chuckled.

"Ed, is your dad here?" asked Emmett. Edward looked confused.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked. Emmett gestured to me, and I held up my hand. Edward took it gently and looked at it. He frowned a bit, and led me into the living room, where the five others and Esme were seated.

"Bella!" cried Alice, leaping up to hug me. I hugged her back. "That was so awesome!" she cried. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said. Esme was smiling proudly at me. Clearly, the others had told her what happened. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Good job." She whispered to me.

"Mom, where's dad?" asked Edward.

"Upstairs, why?" she asked.

"She hurt herself." Said Edward. I held up my hand and Esme gasped.

"Oh dear. He's up there. Go on up." She said. Emmett went over to Rosalie, and Edward took me upstairs. We went down a few hallways, until he stopped at a door. He knocked.

"Come in." said Carlisle. Edward opened the door, and led me in. Carlisle was sitting at a desk, reading a large medical volume.

"What can I do for you?" he asked looking at us.

"Can you look at her hand?" asked Edward. Carlisle nodded and motioned for me to sit on the sofa. He came over and sat next to me, taking my hand gently. He moved it a bit, and asked me some questions.

"What did you do?" he asked, frowning at me. I blushed.

"I hit Mike Newton." I said. Carlisle's eyebrows went up.

"I treated him today. You broke his nose pretty bad. May I ask why?" he said, smirking at me. Edward explained the whole thing, and I felt myself getting angry at Mike again. Carlisle chuckled at the story.

"Well, it's not broken, just bruised." He said, handing me some Advil. He gave me a water bottle. I thanked him. "And also, I have to congratulate you." He said, shaking my other hand. I blushed and giggled a bit.

"Tell Esme to get some ice for that when you go down." He said smiling. I nodded and thanked him again. Edward led me out again. We went downstairs and Esme got some ice. We had fun planning for tomorrow night. Alice was planning some karaoke, and movies. Emmett demanded Guitar Hero and Halo. Alice rolled her eyes, but agreed. We had some time left over, so we decided to play karaoke now. Alice set it up, and handed Rose and Emmett the microphones. They sang a song I'd never heard before.

"Bella, you go!" she cried at me. Everyone was nodding. I tried to get out of it, but she looked murderous. She put in a new CD. I was singing "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. I sighed at Alice. I had never sang Kelly Clarkson songs before, and was unsure how it would sound. Alice started the song, and I sang.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I finished the song and was faced with applause. I blushed bright red and sat back down. Alice tried to force me up again, but I declined. Edward refused to sing at all, but Emmett sang "I Like Big Butts", earning him a five minute laugh attack from everyone else. It was nearing 11 when everyone decided to go home. Tomorrow was our Port Angeles trip. Alice gave everyone strict instructions to be on time. We were taking Edwards Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. Edward and I in the Volvo, and the others in the Jeep. Emmett drove us home, the two of us laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Oh my God, Em, that was classic!" I said referring to his karaoke.

"Dude! I know eh? I should do American Idol." He said. I burst into laughter again as I pictured Simon's face if Emmett showed up singing that. He'd have an aneurism or something. I laughed the whole way. Emmett helped me out of the Jeep, and we went inside. Dad was still up, watching us with wary eyes. We probably looked high or something.

"What's so funny?" he asked warily.

"Oh my God dad. You should have seen Emmett. We were doing karaoke and he sang I Like Big Butts!" my dad looked appalled.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, what did Carlisle and Esme think of that?" he looked embarrassed and exasperated.

"They thought it was hilarious!" he said, laughing. "Come on, dad. It was funny."

"I'll bet." He said, looking back to his coffee. I went and kissed his cheek, before going up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Piano Player- Chapter 4**

Bang

BPOV

I woke up bright and early the next day. It was 7:00 when I took my shower. I noticed today was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. I was happy as I got dressed and did my hair nicely. I put on a bit of makeup and left my hair down. I went downstairs and made bacon and eggs for everyone. Emmett and Charlie ate a lot, so I made extra. Just as I finished, I went upstairs and woke them. Emmett leapt eagerly out of bed at the mention of bacon, and Charlie was happy too. They ate eagerly, praising the food. They both ate about three times as much as I did, if not more. Emmett was ready quickly. We said a quick goodbye to dad, and left for Alice's. When we got there, everyone was ready. We all hopped into the designated cars. I was happy I could ride alone with Edward. We talked on the way, about all sorts of things. I was so much happier then yesterday. Edward seemed happy too. Before long, we arrived in Port Angeles. We met up with the others at a local designer clothing store. I was appalled as Alice dragged me in, and bought me two new outfits. Edward chuckled at my face.

"Alice!" I cried. "No way! I have money too!" I pouted. She laughed at me.

"Too bad." She said. "I've already paid." She said. I sighed. She giggled, and led me into a makeup store next. I decided it was best to let her do what she wanted. She bought tonnes of makeup and skin care products for herself, me and Rose. Rosalie was allowed to go with Emmett and Jasper. They were in the electronics store across the road. I envied them. I noticed Edward looked bored.

"Go see Emmett. You don't need to shop with us. You're a guy." I said, laughing at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking warily at Alice who was comparing foundations.

"Yes." I said, nudging him towards the door. He chuckled and turned around. He gave me a soft kiss, and waved as he walked across the road. I sighed and turned back to Alice. We spent hours comparing makeup. Finally she chose some good colours for me, and we left. We decided to eat before we shopped anymore; it was nearing 4:00. We met the others at an outdoor café. Rose laughed at my expression as we ate. Apparently she had shopped with Alice a lot, and knew my pain. We ate soup and sandwiches at an outdoor picnic table.

"So where are we going next?" asked Alice excitedly.

"Well, we need to buy some movies for tonight, and get some snacks. Emmett wants to go to the music store too." Said Rose.

"Well, we're almost out of time, so we'll have to split up. Emmett can go to the music place, Jasper, Rose, Edward and I can get movies, and Bella can buy snacks." Said Alice. Everyone nodded. She took out a notepad from her purse, and we made a list of snacks. She handed me the long list, along with money from everyone. I shoved it in my purse, and waited for everyone to finish eating. We all split up, and went to out separate stores.

"See you soon, love." Said Edward, kissing my hair. I giggled and hugged him back. I made my way to the grocery store. I bought most of the things on the list. The only thing I couldn't find were Jolly Rancher candies. I decided to go to the local corner store for those. Every convenience store had Jolly Ranchers. I noticed there were a lot of people in there. I slowly made my way over to the candies. I saw a few boxes of Jolly Ranchers, and I grabbed a few packs. I moved to the cash. I placed them on the counter and paid for them. I was moving to the door, when it happened.

"NOBODY MOVE!" cried a voice. I froze. There had only been one other time I had heard someone say that. In the bank 6 years ago.

"GET DOWN!" screamed the same voice. I felt tears sliding down my face as I went to my knees. I looked over and saw a man standing at the counter. He was wearing a ski mask, and brandishing a gun. He was pointing it directly at the sales clerk. She looked terrified. I saw her reach under the counter and press the silent alarm. I was sobbing now.

"I want all the money in the register." He snarled at her. The girl wordlessly opened the register and handed the man stacks of bills. He placed them in a bag, and turned to everyone else. He walked forwards, at a mother and her daughter. The girl looked to be about 8. Memories of my own mom came flooding back. He yanked the girl away, and held the gun to her head. The girl was sobbing and crying. The mother looked terrified. I knew what she would do to save her baby. I couldn't let another person's mother die like that.

"Give me all your money and credit cards, or the girl dies." He said. Everyone instantly started getting money. He took it all, and put it in the bag. He dragged the girl with him. He moved over to me, and I gave him all the cash I had on me. I could hear police sirens outside. The poor little girl he held was hyperventilating. She struggled, and tried to get free. I saw the man jerk her back.

"Don't move, sweetheart." I said to her. The girl stopped moving, and the man glared at me.

"Do you want her to die!?" he shrieked. I cringed as he stomped over to me. He thrust the gun harder into her head. She winced and cried. She gave me a hopeless, pleading look.

"Let her go." I said calmly. "She's just a kid." The man snorted.

"No." he said, looking at me. I could tell he was playing games.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked her kindly. I could see her mother bawling on the floor.

"Hannah." She said quietly. The man was laughing. I could hear police talking in megaphones to the robber.

"Let the hostage go." They said.

"Please." I whispered from the ground. "Let her and her mother go. They gave you what you wanted." I pleaded, sobbing. The man looked thoughtful for a minute. He dropped the girl beside me and went to her mother.

"Run, Hannah." I said quickly. She gave me a thankful look, and bolted out the door. The man threw the mother towards the door too. She scampered out, not looking back. The other patrons were watching me closely. The man came forwards, and yanked me up by the hair. I could see a crowd of people surrounding the store. Emmett and Edward were in the front. He held the gun to my head and turned to the others.

"Get the fuck out now, or little miss compassionate over here dies." He hissed. Everyone threw me thankful glances as they bolted out. I saw Edward scanning the crowd for me. Alice, Rose and Jasper were with them now. The man kicked my leg.

"Move it." He hissed. "No funny business." I nodded. He held me around the chest, and forced me out the door. The police were there, guns drawn. I heard my friends screaming.

"BELLA!" cried Emmett. I could tell he was reliving my mother's shooting. I was terrified now. The man held me to him, gun to my head.

"Let the hostage go." Said one of the cops. The man howled in rage. He removed the gun from my head, and fired a shot, earning some screams and shouts from the onlookers. I screamed, and he clapped a hand on my mouth.

"Shh." He said. I fell silent. I could see Emmett sobbing on the sidelines. Edward was frozen. I saw a black Mercedes pull up to the scene. To my surprise, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme leapt out. Charlie froze when he saw me. Carlisle moved forward. The man tensed, and cocked the gun at my head. Carlisle froze. I heard people crying. I could see Hannah and her mother watching wide eyed from behind a police car. I smiled at them, happy that she got away. Hannah looked terrified. Emmett seemed to notice what I was staring at and his face fell. He understood what happened.

"Sir, let the woman go. You have what you want." Said the police, pointing their guns at them. Esme was sobbing beside her car. The man turned me around, to face him.

"Walk backwards." He said. I nodded and took a few steps back. Carlisle seemed relieved. The police made to move to him, and he pointed the gun at me again. They advanced further, and he moved at me again. There were numerous loud bangs of gunshots. I screamed as I felt a searing, tearing pain in my chest. I heard yelling as I fell to the ground. I looked down, and saw thick, red blood pouring from my chest. I felt faint. I didn't deal with blood well. I saw Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett run towards me. Carlisle dropped to his knees beside me.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded weakly. I saw him take off his jacket, and put it over the wound. I yelled out in pain.

"Bells? Oh my God, Bella, don't die." Said my dad beside me. I reached up, and grabbed his hand. Emmett was just sobbing on the ground at my feet. I could blurrily see Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward coming closer. I cried desperately as I felt my consciousness slipping. Edward knelt at my head, sobbing.

"I love you." He said thickly. I was starting to shake.

"I love you too." I said jerkily. "Kiss me." I said. I didn't want to die without a last kiss. He sobbed again, and kissed my lips gently. I revelled in the electricity that was there, even as I was dying.

"Emmett?" I said, trying to look down. Emmett looked up, completely broken.

"Bells." He said before breaking down again.

"Em, I'm sorry." I said. "I had to do it. She was me." I said. Emmett sobbed harder as the others gave him confused looks. Carlisle was applying insane amounts of pressure to the wound, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. I was dizzy and everything was muffled. I started to close my eyes.

"No, Bella! Stay awake!" cried Carlisle worriedly. I forced my eyes back open. I could hear the other's sobbing and faint sirens in the distance. My eyelids drooped again.

"No, honey! Try hard! You need to stay awake!" said Carlisle, tears forming in his own eyes. I tried again. But I couldn't do it. Just as the sirens came closer, I fell into a black oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piano Player- Chapter 5**

Crash

EmPOV

"Damn it!" I heard Carlisle yell worriedly. I looked up through my tears and saw that Bella's eyes were closed. She was unconscious. I could see the ambulance coming. Rose, Alice and Esme were hysterical. Carlisle was trying to wake Bella up. I could see the cops covering the body of the robber with a sheet, as some came over to us. Carlisle was taking Bella's pulse.

"She's losing too much blood." He said. I could see the tears falling. My father was sobbing at the sight of his baby girl.

"Emmett!" cried Carlisle. I looked up. "Hold this!" he said, gesturing to the coat. I was over there in a heartbeat, applying pressure to the wound. Edward had moved over and hugged his mother. She held him as he sobbed harder than ever before. I could see the colour fading from her cheeks, and the rise and fall of her chest slowing. I applied more pressure as Carlisle waited for the ambulance personnel. Suddenly, the rise and fall stopped. She wasn't breathing.

"NO!" I shrieked. My dad looked up, panicked. "CARLISLE!" I screamed hysterically. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" He ran over, and leaned over her face. The paramedics were coming over with their equipment.

"We need to intubate!" he cried, lifting her chin. I saw the paramedics come over with a bag. "NOW!" he cried. They handed him some materials.

"Move." He said to me and Charlie. I felt Rose come and help me up. I watched in horror as Carlisle opened her mouth, and forced a tube down it. He pumped air into her, and her chest worked again. He felt for her pulse, as they put her on the stretcher.

"Meet us at the hospital!" he cried, helping them lift her gently. I bolted for Carlisle's car with dad, Esme and Edward. The others took the Volvo. We arrived in record time before the ambulance. We waited around for a minute, until we heard the sirens.

Carlisle ran through the doors while the paramedics rolled the stretcher in after. She was hooked on an IV with blood going through it. The nurses looked scared as Carlisle burst into the back. He came out minutes later in scrubs and medical attire. Esme cried some more as she saw her husband trying to save her son's love. My father was crying, his eyes glued on his daughter. Rose and Alice stood in the background, while Edward was curled on his knees, freaking out. There were a few scared onlookers, some of whom included the little girl Bella had saved and her mother. The little girl burst into tears when she saw Bella. Nurses were flocking with various medical supplies. One of the paramedics hooked up a heart monitor. Carlisle stood and faced us as the irregular beeping started from the monitor.

"Charlie! Do you give your consent for emergency surgery!?" he cried desperate. My father wailed and nodded. Carlisle smiled sadly at us. Before he could turn back, we all heard the worst sound. The line on the monitor turned to a flat line, and the beeping turned to one long beep. Carlisle panicked as he turned around, yelling.

"She's crashing! Defibrillator!" he cried to a nurse. My heart plummeted. She was basically dead, and if Carlisle couldn't revive her…. I heard the little girl from the store sobbing

"NO!" I screamed louder than I thought possible, as I fell to my knees. I looked up again. Carlisle was charging the pads.

"Clear!" he cried, and he shocked her. Her whole body jerked violently. I yelled in anguish again, and turned around. Esme was staring in disbelief at the scene before her eyes, while Alice and Rose were curled up on chairs, sobbing. There were more doctors and nurses coming in now. I heard a Code Blue go over the intercom. I looked back, and the line was still flat. Carlisle charged the pads again.

"Clear!" he shocked her again. He looked back to the monitor. It began to beep again. I yelled in relief. I heard my dad fall to his knees beside me. He stood up again, and pulled me up with him. I hugged him hard.

"Oh my God." He said to me. "This is your mom all over again." He sobbed. I nodded. This is exactly how my mom died. The exact same scenario. I let him go, and went over to Rose. She pulled me into a strong hug, and sobbed into my shoulder. I held her there. Jasper held Alice, looking worried. Esme and dad sat quietly. Edward was still on the floor. Alice looked at him, and went over. She wordlessly pulled his sobbing form into a hug, which he returned. They went over and sat on a couch while we waited, silent as the grave. A few hours later, a nurse came in.

"Swan?" she called, looking at us. I leaped up and moved towards her. She seemed intimidated by my size. I looked at her sadly.

"Immediate family only, please." She said, looking at the number of people.

"I don't think so." I snarled. She looked scared, and just nodded. I motioned for everyone to follow me. She led us into the Critical Care Ward, where Carlisle waited. He was dishevelled, and covered in blood. I gasped audibly. He looked sad.

"Well, we removed the bullet. It hit an artery, and punctured her right lung." He sighed. I saw dad break down again. "She's stable, Charlie." He said. My dad nodded. "You can see her now, but only two at a time. I have to warn you though. She's in rough shape. She's intubated still, and unconscious. We're hoping she'll wake soon." He said. Dad grabbed my arm and yanked me towards Carlisle. I saw the others take seats in the waiting area. Carlisle led us down the hallway, and into a private room. I was scared as I went in. Bella was on a bed, in a hospital gown. She had a tube down her throat and needles in her hand. There was a heart monitor, and her shirt was lifted to her chest, revealing her midriff, wrapped in tape and gauze. I cried some more as I sat in the chair beside her. Dad went to the other side. I held her unwrapped hand gently, rubbing circles in it. This brought back so many memories of my mother. She looked exactly like this before she died. We stayed there, watching her and listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the clicking of her IV. Carlisle came in a while later.

"We're going to take out the tube." He said looking at her. I looked at him incredulously. Would she be able to breathe? Carlisle noticed my glare.

"If she needs it again, we'll put it back in." he soothed. I was momentarily pacified. "You can stay, if you want, or you can leave. It's your choice." He said. He looked sadder than I'd ever seen him. Dad shook his head, and left. He hated hospitals. I decided to stay. I noticed dad moving towards the waiting room, to tell the others the news. Carlisle smiled sadly at me and I moved. A few nurses came in and helped. Carlisle took the tube out slowly, his eyes on the monitor. I watched anxiously. He removed it, and put an oxygen mask on her. She was breathing normally. I was relieved. Carlisle smiled, and left the room again. I went out to the waiting room, where dad was being soothed my Esme. They all looked at me sadly.

"It's out." I said. Edward smiled briefly. I looked at dad, and he nodded.

"Ed, come on man." I said, motioning for him to follow. Dad smiled at him as we left. I led him into the room where she was, and he stopped short of her, looking agonized. A few more tears escaped. I moved wordlessly over to her side again, holding her hand. Edward mimicked my action on her other hand, still crying. He kissed her forehead gently, and I noticed the heart monitor picked up. He looked scared for a minute. I looked down anxiously at her, as her eyelids fluttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piano Player- Chapter 6**

Void

BPOV

I was floating somewhere. I felt weightless and free. I could see nothing but enveloping blackness, and I was blissfully unaware of everything. I floated in nothingness, a black void. All was silent. As I listened to the silence, I could faintly hear something. Someone was crying. I moved towards the noise. I could hear beeping and clicking too, as I got closer. I suddenly felt something soft on my forehead, and a surge of electricity flowed through me. I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as they adjusted to the weak light. I felt my hands being held by someone. I looked first to my left and saw Edward looking scared. Emmett was on my other side, his face equally as scared and tearstained. The memory of the shooting came flooding back to me.

"Bells?" said Emmett, as I closed my eyes again. "Can you hear me, honey?" he asked. I felt very groggy.

"Em?" I asked, looking over to him. I noticed my chest was throbbing. I winced in pain, and he looked scared.

"Oh, Bella." He said, breaking down. Edward kissed my forehead, and went over the door.

"DAD! CHARLIE!" he yelled I heard clatters and booming steps as they came running. Carlisle Cullen came flying in with a petrified Charlie behind him. Charlie collapsed in the doorway when he saw me looking at him.

"Daddy." I croaked, tears falling down my own face. I noticed I was wearing an oxygen mask and I had an IV in my hand. I was annoyed at the mask, so I took it off, handing it to Emmett. My throat was killing me. Charlie looked up and rushed forwards. He sobbed into my bed sheets as Carlisle came over, looking relieved.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?" he asked. I thought back, looking for details. I nodded.

"Where's the little girl? Hannah?" I asked. Emmett smiled. I hoped she had gotten out alright.

"She's here. She was here when they brought you in." he said. I felt new tears falling. She shouldn't have seen that. Emmett wiped them away, looking at me.

"We can see if she's here." Said Carlisle. "Do you want to see her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Is she ok?" I asked. Emmett chuckled and nodded. Carlisle sent a nurse out to find them. He came, and took my vitals, and noted them on a chart. Just then Alice, Rose, Esme and Jasper came flying in. I smiled weakly at them, and they all beamed back. Alice hugged my free arm hard. I giggled at her.

"Oh my God, I was so scared." She said breathlessly. She moved aside so Esme and Rose could see me too. "When you almost died…" she trailed off. I hung my head. Carlisle spoke up next.

"You crashed in the waiting room." He said. I felt new tears fall. I had basically died.

"Oh my God." I mumbled. My dad took my hand gently. And kissed my forehead. Emmett just looked depressed. "It's mom all over again." Emmett burst into renewed sobs at that. Dad just cried silently. The others left the room to give us some privacy. We were silent for a minute before there was a tentative knock at the door. Emmett went and answered it, and let the people in. He led my dad out, just as the nurse, Hannah, her mother, and a man came in. Her mother looked beyond grateful.

"Oh my God." She mumbled when she saw me. She leaned back into the man, who I assumed was her husband. I smiled at them, and looked to the sad, scared little girl at my feet.

"Are you ok, honey?" I asked, worried. She smiled and nodded. I scootched over painfully in my bed, and patted beside me. She looked hesitant as she saw my wound. I smiled encouragingly and she hopped up. She put her arms around my chest, above my injury, and hugged me. I heard her mother laugh softly.

"Thank you." She whispered, crying. I felt new tears come to my eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I mumbled. She kissed my nose, and hopped off the bed. She hugged her mother who was sobbing quietly. The woman came and took the chair beside me.

"Hello. I'm Maria." She said, never looking away from me.

"Bella." I said, and she smiled.

"I want to thank you." She said. I smiled. "You saved my baby's life." She sobbed again.

"You're welcome." I said, looking to her daughter. "She's worth it." I said. Maria smiled at me.

"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but why did you do it?" she asked, sounding amazed. "You took a bullet for us."

I sighed. "I know what mother's will do to protect their children. I know what it's like to have your mother shot in front of you, then have to live the rest of your life without her." I said, tears falling. I explained my mother's story to her, and she cried the whole time. I found myself telling this family my whole story. They were interested in my piano skills. After half an hour, they decided to leave. I said goodbye, and they promised to visit. I was glad. Emmett and Charlie came back in, looking both proud and sad.

"Are you hurting at all?" asked Emmett softly. I nodded. He looked at my dad, who left the room. Emmett was watching me. Edward came in too.

"I'm proud of you, Bells." He said. I smiled at him. "You were so selfless to take a bullet for that little girl. They're trying to pay us, you know." He said. I gasped. "Like a lot. Dad wants to know if you want it." I just looked at him. "They're paying your medical bill too." He said. I looked away.

"I don't know. Let dad decide." I mumbled. Emmett chuckled and ruffled my hair. Carlisle came in, brandishing a syringe.

"Morphine." He said. I nodded, as he injected it into my IV. I immediately felt drowsy. Carlisle chuckled as he left. I looked at Edward. He was smiling sadly at me.

"I love you. Kiss me." I slurred sleepily. He laughed and kissed me. I reached blindly for his hand, and he grabbed it as I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Piano Player- Chapter 7**

Life

BPOV

I stayed in Critical Care for three days. Emmett and Charlie came every day, Emmett skipping school. Apparently there were some weird rumours going around about the incident. It had been broadcasted as national news. I was embarrassed by all the attention and refused numerous requests for interviews. The country saw mw as some sort of hero for saving Hannah. The little girl had made a speech live on national TV thanking me. Everyone finally understood what happened in the store, and why I had saved her. We ended up not taking their money after they had paid my hefty medical bills. Carlisle was my doctor the whole time, refusing to let anyone else care for me. He slept here every night. I felt bad for making him stay, but he told me he wouldn't have it any other way. I was like a daughter to him. I was moved to the Medical floor next, to recover further. As long as no problems came up, I would be home in about a week. Emmett and Charlie were happy. I missed home.

Edward usually stayed as long as visiting hours allowed, only being able to stay longer if Charlie or Emmett left, which rarely happened. I knew the two of them would be extra protective now. Only once, when Charlie worked nights did Edward stay overnight. Emmett didn't really care. We talked and played cards that night, before the nurses ordered me to bed. The week passed slowly. I was able to walk short distances, although Carlisle said I should wait. Finally, on Monday, I was able to go home. Emmett took pride in carrying me out of the hospital, ignoring my request for a wheelchair. I was extremely embarrassed when we came out and saw numerous people from my school waiting for me. They all looked shocked that I was actually injured. I supposed Lauren had told everyone I was faking. Emmett placed me in his Jeep, and started it up. Charlie kissed my cheek, and went in his cruiser for work. Emmett drove home carefully, not wanting to jostle me. We pulled into the driveway, and I noticed Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche in the driveway. Emmett picked me up again, and carried me through the door. He brought me into the living room, where everyone was waiting. They had food, movies and video games. We were finally having the sleepover we were supposed to have before. I giggled as Emmett placed me on Edward's lap for the first movie. I kissed him roughly, and he was shocked. I saw everyone staring at me.

"Well, hello to you too." Said Edward chuckling. I smiled hugely.

"I've missed doing that." I said. He laughed and kissed me again. Alice giggled and started the first movie. We watched those, and the rest of them. It was now 2:30 in the morning. I yawned hugely.

"Go to sleep, love." Said Edward. I nodded and slid off him. I laid my head in his lap, and let him play in my hair. I draped my feet over the arm of the loveseat, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up in the same place. It was 11:30. I noticed Emmett was up too, watching me and Edward. He smiled at us. We both jumped when the phone rang. Emmett picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. I could hear aggravated screeching over the other end.

"What? Jesus, slow down. Who? Oh! Yeah. Bells?" he held out the phone for me. I took it eagerly.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella!?" cried a voice I knew all too well. It was Jenna, one of my best friends from England. She always spoke fast and her accent made her difficult to understand if you didn't know her.

"Jen?!" I cried loudly. Everyone stirred as I squealed. Edward woke up, looking at me inquisitively.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" she asked. So she'd heard. I decided to play dumb.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, feigning stupidity. I heard her scoff.

"Bella, we know what happened. After you moved, we applied to the headmaster for American news channels, to keep up with you. We were all so worried! I couldn't find your number either. I decided to check my phone, in case I had put it there, and I had." She said in a rush. I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Who else is there?" I asked. I hoped the other girls were there too.

"Um, Allie, me, Bess and Lainie." She said. I squealed again, much to everyone's discomfort. "Put it on speaker!" I yelled. She giggled. I heard a chorus of salutations and questions.

"Hey guys!" I cried happily. Emmett looked confused. "Yeah, I'm fine." I asked as they bombarded me about my health.

"Who answered the phone? Was it your boyfriend?!" cried Allie. It had been well known that I didn't date in England. I laughed.

"No, he's sitting beside me. That was my brother." I heard them all squeal, and I held the phone from my ear. Edward looked thoroughly amused.

"You have a boyfriend?!" cried Jenna.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Send me a picture! Is he hot?" I heard Edward chuckle beside me. They were being loud, so he could hear them. I blushed.

"Well yes, Jenna. I think so." She squealed happily again.

"Your brother sounds hot too!" I heard Lainie cry. I blushed deeply as Emmett looked amused. Rose looked a little pissed.

"Um, you guys are being loud, and his girlfriend just heard you." I said.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Lainie. Rose scowled at the phone.

"Well we have to go before the matron kills us." Said Jenna sadly. "We'll call soon!" she said. I giggled again.

"Ok. Bye!" there was a chorus of byes before the line went dead. I hung up the phone, and looked at everyone. They were watching me interestedly.

"So, I'm hot?" Edward asked, looking at me. I smiled at him.

"I like to think so." I said, leaning in to kiss him. Alice rolled her eyes, but did the same to Jasper. Emmett and Rose kissed quickly. When everyone had said good morning, we went to the kitchen. Edward insisted on carrying me claiming his father told him to. I was forbidden to make breakfast, and was forced to sit at the table with Jasper, who apparently wasn't to be trusted in the kitchen. They make pancakes and bacon, which everyone ate heartily. I was anxious to get back to school tomorrow. No one had any objections to me going. The only rule I had to agree to was no walking, so I wouldn't strain my abdominal muscles and tear the stitches from the surgery. I had a total of 25 on my stomach, including the bullet hole. I knew people would want to see them.

The rest of the day passed calmly. I was taken to see Esme and Carlisle for a check up and we stayed for dinner. Esme was a mother figure to me and Emmett. Emmett listened to her as well as he did our father. We ate, then Edward drove us home, since we'd come with Alice. Emmett dutifully carried me into my room for bed. I wished him goodnight, and went to sleep, waiting in anticipation for the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Piano Player- Chapter 8**

School Again

"Bellsy!" cried a deep, annoyed voice. I swatted out to the side, and turned around.

"Aw, come on! You have to get up! It's ten to eight!" said the voice again. "You need to her ready!" I felt someone tickling my feet, and I opened my eyes, annoyed. Emmett was at the end of my bed, fully clothed and ready. Clearly he had gotten up early to help me get ready. I was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Aw, Emmy! Did you get up early for me?" I asked. He nodded happily, and helped me up. I tried to walk to the bathroom myself, but was stopped quickly.

"I don't think so, missy." Said Emmett, scooping me up. I sighed. "You need to cooperate. Not only do you need to heal properly, but I enjoy carrying you." He said smiling. "It's fun." I wondered what could possibly be fun about carrying your nearly adult little sister around everywhere she needed to go. Emmett found pleasure in the strangest places. He plopped me in the bathroom, and allowed me to get ready. There was already an outfit there, with all my makeup and hair things. Emmett was so thoughtful. I got ready quickly, and let Emmett carry me down for breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereal quickly, before he carried me out to the Jeep. He turned the radio onto his favourite rock station.

"Emmett, what day is it?" I asked. Being shot can really throw off your concept of time.

"Um, April 21."he said. I yelped and jumped up. I was turning 18 in two days.

"What?" he asked worriedly. "Are you ok?" Emmett was treating very delicately after the incident.

"Yeah. My birthday's in two days." I said. Emmett looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yeah! What day did you think it was?" he asked, laughing. I shrugged.

"I forgot about it." I answered honestly. Emmett looked incredulous.

"How do you forget your birthday?!" he yelled. "You get PRESENTS! Who doesn't like presents?!" he cried. He looked all too happy.

"I don't." I said. I hated people buying me things. I frowned and looked out the windshield.

"Aw, come on Bells!" said Emmett cheerfully. "Don't be a killjoy! Everyone's already got you something!" I sighed.

"Fine." I sulked. I would cooperate and be nice on my birthday of it made him happy. I would even accept my gifts with grace and poise. I wouldn't be difficult.

"Good girl!" cried Emmett, patting me like a dog. I swatted him away laughing. I had to be careful about laughing. It hurt.

"No laughing!" said Emmett seriously. I stopped, knowing he would blow a fuse if I broke my cuts back open. They were very deep. I had to have my lung and artery repaired, not to mention removing the bullet itself. Emmett's thunderous Jeep pulled into the parking lot, earning us a lot of stares. People looked sympathetic and scared. I hid my face in my hands.

"Come on, Bellsy. They're just curious. You would be too." Said Emmett, lifting me down from the Jeep. He walked me over to Edward's Volvo, where Rose, Alice, Edward and Jasper were convened. Edward smiled, and took me gently from Emmett, who gave me up rather reluctantly. Emmett walked towards the school to get special permission to carry me around all day. Edward and I followed.

"Aren't I a bit heavy for you?" I asked. I knew Emmett had no problems, but Edward was smaller than him. He chuckled.

"Not at all." He said. I shrugged and we kept walking. He gave me a quick kiss before we went in. Emmett seemed to be arguing with the principal.

"Sir I am not lying to you." He said deadly calm. The principal was looking disbelieving.

"Emmett, show me proof. I cannot allow you to be late for your classes because you claim your sister was shot. I may have been out of the country this past week, but I'm not stupid." He said, turning around. The principal didn't believe us. I sighed. This would be a long day.

"Wait Sir!" called Emmett, as Edward and I came forward. The principal turned and raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Cullen, please put Ms. Swan down." He said.

"She can't walk sir. She's injured." The principal rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that before." He said. I sighed angrily.

"Put me down, Edward." I said. He shook his head. "Edward, I can stand. Just no walking. I'll give him his proof." Edward reluctantly put me down. The principal watched us, amused. I looked at him, and lifted my shirt. His amused face turned to horror in a heartbeat. He gawked at my stomach disbelievingly. He wordlessly handed Emmett the paper he needed, and went into his office. Edward scooped me up again, and brought me to my locker. He had to leave to get his books, leaving me with Emmett. He looked a little mad.

"This is going to be a long day." I said. Emmett looked sympathetic.

"That was my fault. I'm known for pranks, and I should have had Carlisle call." He said. I shrugged, and raised my arms. He chuckled and scooped me up. We walked around the school until the bell rang. He carried me to the music room. The teacher gave us a sad look when he saw us. He didn't ask questions. Lauren, on the other hand wasn't so subtle. She openly stared and whispered at me, until Emmett threw her a death glare that shut her up. Emmett sat me at the piano, and went to his drums. Mike hadn't given up either. I noticed his nose was in a brace. I smirked. He wasn't so nice anymore.

"So what really happened? Did Cullen get too rough?" he hissed in my ear. I turned around quickly. Emmett noticed him, and watched carefully.

"Fuck off, Mike. I broke your nose once and I will do it again." I threatened. His smile vanished instantly. The teacher was completely oblivious to Mike's harassment.

"What? Too afraid to admit you like it rough?" he said. He smirked as I wheeled around.

"Fuck you." I snarled. I really hated this boy. He smirked.

"Well, Bella, I hear you have a little problem with blood." He snarled. "I'd stay away from Cullen if that's the case. When I'm done with him, you'll see nothing but blood." He purred in my ear. I turned to see him standing too far away to reach him.

"Don't you fucking touch him." I snarled. He just laughed. Without thinking, I leapt up off my seat, causing my unused muscles to cramp. I didn't break any stitches though. Emmett leapt up off his drum stool and ran over. The teacher looked over at where he was headed and panicked.

"Bella, sit down please." Said Emmett worriedly. "Fuck off Mike." He snarled dangerously. I did as he said, and sat down, feeling the relief in my abdomen.

"Mr. Newton, are you harassing Ms. Swan again?" asked the music teacher angrily. Mike just shrugged and glanced at Emmett, who was literally growling. I felt tears coming as I remembered what Mike said. Emmett saw the tears, and immediately assumed he'd hurt me. He scooped me up quickly.

"Sir, she's crying. I'll take her out." He said the teacher nodded, and sent Mike out after us to the principal's office. Emmett shushed me as we went. He sat me in the cafeteria, and hugged me.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked softly. I shook my head. He sighed.

"I'll kill that kid." He mumbled angrily. "What did he say this time?"

"He threatened Edward, and asked me if the real reason behind this was because I liked it rough." I said, feeling angry again. Emmett huffed.

"Ignore him, Bella." He said. "He's just an arrogant little prick who needs a girlfriend." I giggled at that.

"No laughing!" said Emmett worriedly. I stopped, still smiling. Just then the bell rang. Emmett scooped me and my bag up, and carried me to biology. We got weird stares going down the hallway, as Emmett made sound effects. I tried really hard not to laugh. Emmett pranced into biology, and placed me gently on my stool. Alice was giggling at him.

"Later, Bells." He said. I waved at him as he left. Alice and I were talking as the teacher came back in. He smiled when he saw me.

"Welcome back, Bella. I hope you're feeling better." He said I smiled and nodded. "Ok. Today, we're doing a little switch up. Everyone is being assigned a new lab partner." He said. I groaned. I didn't want to end up with another Mike Newton.

"Ok… um, Alice Cullen and Mike Newton." Began Mr. Banner. Alice scowled and left the table. "Bella Swan and Tyler Crowley." I looked up and saw a dark skinned, smiling boy at the front. He gathered his things and moved to Alice's seat. Mike was already trying to look down Alice's shirt. She turned away abruptly and he look put out. I snickered.

"Edward Cullen, and Lauren Mallory." Said Mr. Banner. I huffed angrily. Lauren smiled hugely, and sat next to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose angrily. Lauren was trying to flirt with him, unsuccessfully. Mr. Banner assigned the rest of the partners, and assigned us our lab. I opened my textbook to the right page, and read it. Tyler waited politely for me to finish reading it. My heart sunk and my stomach churned as I read it. We were blood typing. I closed my eyes as I listened to the squeals and protests of the other students, pricking their fingers. I became faint at the sight of blood, ever since my mom's death. Even when I was shot, I still swooned. The only reason I hadn't passed out cold when I punched Mike was because I was so mad. I had still felt the effects. I tried to breathe normally as Tyler pricked his finger next to me. I heard his murmurs of protest, and I felt lightheaded. I laid my cheek on the cold counter top. Tyler seemed concerned.

"Um, are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head, wishing I could walk. He looked distressed. Tyler looked around, only to see that Mr. Banner had stepped out. He looked back to me, clearly panicking because of my injuries, thinking I was relapsing or something. He called Alice over.

"Um, Alice?" he called, gesturing to me. I saw Edward was not paying attention as Lauren was complaining incessantly about her finger. He had his head on his desk. I saw Alice look over, and she looked panicked. She came over just as Edward was pricking his finger. Luckily, Mike had gone first.

"Bella? Oh my God! Are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?" She asked clearly, bending down to look at my face. She gasped and moved away.

"You're super pale!" she squealed. "Edward!" I gasped as Edward turned, looking at us. Panic registered on his face as he saw me lying there. He rushed over quickly, and I backed away. His finger was oozing blood still. I shuddered as he neared.

"No. Stay there." I mumbled, pointing at him. He stopped, and Alice looked worried.

"Love, what is it? Did you break your stitches?" he asked. I heard Lauren scoff.

"No. Blood." I said. Comprehension dawned on his face and he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Alice, go find Em or Jasper." He said. He looked scared as I looked close to passing out. I could feel myself becoming more and more lightheaded as more people pricked their fingers. Lauren looked pissed off that Edward had left her for me, and Mike looked amused. Edward tried to come closer, but he stopped when I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Alice came bounding in with Jasper at that moment. Jasper looked confused. He rushed over to me and picked me up gently, earning a few jealous glares from the female population. I fell limply onto him, feeling weak. Usually, I could keep myself awake long enough to get out, but since I was recovering and weak, I was very lightheaded. I felt sick. Jasper carried me to the library, and laid me on one of the couches for reading. He sat with my head in his lap, looking at me carefully. Edward looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Keep your hand in your pocket." I ordered Edward. He nodded and came forward, his hand in his pocket. He stroked my hair.

"We should see the nurse." He said quietly. I shrugged indifferently. He sighed and scooped me up carefully, his hand hidden in his sleeve. I let myself fall into him. He smelled nice. I inhaled his scent to help rid myself of the nausea. We walked slowly down the hall and the bell rang. We were getting more worried looks. I looked passed out. I had my eyes closed, and I was limp in Edward's arms. We were approaching the nurse's office when Emmett saw us.

"Bella!" he called worriedly. I creaked open one eye, and saw him running towards me.

"I'm fine, Em." I said. Flopping weakly down again. He looked panicked as he rushed over and took me from Edward.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We were blood typing in Bio." I said weakly smiling. When I was twelve, I had fainted at school when a girl cut her knee outside. Emmett looked a little relieved.

"Jeez, Bells. You're getting into all sorts of trouble today." He said. He carried me into the nurse's office. The nurse looked panicked as Emmett laid me on the paper covering the table.

"They were blood typing in biology." Said Emmett. The nurse looked sympathetic.

"There's always one." She said. I smiled humourlessly. She inspected my stitches, and checked my temperature and pulse. Everything was fine. I was just a little tired from the over exertion. Emmett thanked her, and scooped me up to go to lunch. Emmett sat me down at the table, and went with the boys to get us food.

"Are you ok?" asked Rose, looking at me. I nodded and rested my head on the table. She rubbed soothing circles in my back. I was just tired. The line was really long today, so I knew we had a while to wait. I could see Mike and Lauren glaring at me from across the room. I groaned and turned to Alice. She was watching me sympathetically.

"Why me?" I asked, exasperated. She chuckled and patted my back. I heard voices calling my name behind me. On instinct I turned around. Mike Newton was coming over to me. I groaned again, and Alice stood up.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Stop harassing her!" Alice and Rose looked livid.

"For your information, I came over here to apologize." He said looking at me. "I've been a real ass lately." He looked down shamefully at his boots. I sat up and looked at him. He was holding his hand out to me. I was suspicious, and didn't take it.

"Oh, come on Bella. I'm apologizing. Don't be a bitch." He said. Rose and Alice were looking wary. I slowly reached out my hand and took his. His hand was hot and wet. He gripped mine firmly, and shook it smiling menacingly. I noticed Lauren was watching us and howling with laughter. I pulled my hand away quickly, only to regret it. My hand was dripping with sticky, red blood. I noticed Mike had a large, nasty gash down his palm. Alice and Rose stood up, looking livid and scared. I held my breath, and stared at my hand. I felt myself becoming dizzy and lightheaded. The room was spinning. I stood up unknowingly, and toppled forwards. I caught the wall before I hit the floor.

"You asshole! What the fuck is your problem?!" screeched Alice. Mike looked amused.

"What? We all know she's faking. She just wants Cullen's attention." He scoffed. Alice screamed in rage.

"She isn't." snarled Alice. "You little prick, she practically watched her mother die six years ago in a pool of blood." She snarled. Mike looked astounded. The entire cafeteria was silent, either watching me or Alice. The blood was pooling on the floor, dripping from my hand. The room lurched, and I fell limp to the ground. Mike muttered a few swears. I heard Rose rush over.

"Emmett!" she called, looking scared, over me. My eyes were unfocussed as I looked at her.

"What, Rose?" I heard Emmett call, annoyed.

"Come here!" she called, worry clear in her tone. Apparently he caught on to it, because he came rushing over, with Jasper and Edward. Edward panicked when he saw me on the floor, with the blood. He ran over and knelt by my head.

"Love, stay awake." He said turning my face to look at him. I could hear Emmett and Jasper yelling at Mike, and teachers were flocking. I looked at him carefully. He scooped me up, and carried me out of the cafeteria. A few teachers looked panicked. Lauren was glaring daggers at me.

"Edward, honestly. What do you see in her?" she scoffed. Edward's face hardened.

"Fuck off." He said to her. She looked shocked and offended. She got up, and came over to us. Edward held me protectively as she stalked over. Jasper saw her, and came over. He took me gently from Edward, cradling me. I could hear her yelling at him, and him yelling back. I my vision was unfocused as Jasper carried me out of the room.

"Bella? Honey? Stay awake okay?" He said. I was shaking again, and crying. I felt so weak. Alice and Rose came out next, followed by a crowd of people. Jasper scowled at the crowd, and they dispersed. Jasper put me down carefully on the floor, my head in Rose's lap. He looked scared.

"This can't be good for her." He mumbled to Alice. She came over and knelt by my side. Rose was talking pointlessly to me, babbling as she played in my hair. I could tell she was worried.

"Jazz, call Charlie." She said quietly. Jasper whipped out his cell phone and dialled Charlie's work number. He talked for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on him, and ignore the screaming coming from the cafeteria, failing miserably. Jasper looked at me, saying something.

"What?" I asked. My voice sounded far away.

"Can you talk to Charlie?" he asked frowning. I nodded and he put the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" I heard my father saying. "Are you ok?"

"No." I replied. "There's blood daddy." I said. He groaned.

"I know, sweetheart. Just don't pass out. Where's Emmett?" he asked.

"I don't know. Fighting Mike Newton I think." I said, shuddering at the thought. I wished they would come out.

"Bella? Stay on the phone with me ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Bells? Are you there? I'm in the car now, honey. Stay awake. I'll call Carlisle." He said.

"Ok." I said, struggling to hear him. I felt a wave of dizziness come again as I unconsciously remembered the blood on my hands.

"Jasper?" I called loudly. He appeared instantly, looking at me. I handed him the phone. "I'm going to pass out." I said, breathing deeply. Rose took my hand.

"Bella look at me." She ordered. "Stay awake." She looked serious. I noticed the crowd was back.

"Jazz, pick her up. We'll go into the classroom." Said Alice quietly. I felt Jasper lift me effortlessly and move me into a classroom, propping me up on the wall. I heard yelling move into the hallway where we had been. Alice was talking to Charlie. Alice closed the phone.

"Bella? Your dad's here." She said. I nodded weakly. She left to go find him. She left the door open behind her. I glanced out. Emmett and Edward were both out there, fighting with Mike Newton and his friends. I gasped sharply. There were three of them, and Emmett and Edward were only two. Jasper looked upset. The biggest one threw a punch at Emmett, and hit him in the face. I saw him fall to the ground, with a yell of pain. I gasped sharply. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Rose came over, and I put my head in her shoulder. I was gasping for air. I could feel my chest tightening as I listened to the fight. No doubt, Alice and Dad were held back by the fight. My breathing was shallow now, making my light headedness and dizziness worse. I was trying my hardest to stay awake. I coughed a bit, and Rose pulled me back, looking at me. Jasper was watching the fight, to see if they needed help.

"Rose." I gasped. She looked scared. "I. Can't. Breathe." I gasped out. Jasper turned sharply and rushed over.

"Bella, deep breaths, honey." He said calmingly, rubbing my back. I tried, only to find my lungs were incapable.

"I can't Jasper." I gasped out. I could feel my consciousness slipping. My eyes were blurry and my hearing muffled. Being unable to breathe was scaring me, making me panic more. Jasper sat me up carefully, and set me against his chest.

"Breathe with me." He said. I could feel him taking deep breaths behind me. He was massaging my shoulders, in an effort to make me relax. It wasn't working. I leaned back on him, and he hugged me.

"Bells, just breathe." He said. I coughed again. He looked scared, and he grabbed my wrist, checking my pulse. He looked completely panicked as he pulled away.

"Rose, call Carlisle!" he called. "Just breathe, sweetheart." He soothed me again. Rosalie pulled out her phone, and dialled his cell phone. I heard her relaying instructions to Jasper as he laid me down on the ground. His face was the last thing I saw before I fell into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Piano Player- Chapter 9**

Blood

JPOV

I was working quietly in chemistry. I was very elated and happy today. Bella, my surrogate sister was ok. Her surgery had went well, and she was back in class today. Emmett was having a blast carrying her everywhere. He missed her so much, I think he's just happy she's back. I loved her too, as Emmett loved Alice. I would compare it to Em and Rose, but that would be wrong. I loved her as much as I did Rose. I was a little more protective of her though. She had been shot for Christ's sake. It was here, in second period chemistry that Alice ran in. My teacher gave her a disapproving look as she ran up to me, clearly upset.

"What, love?" I asked her. The teacher was watching her angrily.

"Jazz, come on. It's Bella." She cried miserably. I immediately jumped up from my seat. My teacher looked scared as I left. Bella was labelled as delicate here, although her survival proves the opposite. She's strong. I ran with Alice into her biology class. I saw they were blood typing. Bella was lying there, her cheek on the countertop, pale as snow. I was a little confused. Edward was right there, standing in front of her. Why did she need me? I didn't care. I went over and scooped her up carefully, so as not to hurt her. She was incredibly light. She fell limply onto me as we walked, making me panic. I carried her to the library, and laid her on a couch there. I placed her head in my lap, looking at her carefully. Edward looked panicked.

"Are you ok?" I asked her kindly. She nodded, and turned to Edward.

"Keep your and in your pocket." She ordered him. Edward came forward, his left hand in his pocket, and stroked her hair lovingly. He really loved her a lot, and I was happy for them.

"We should see the nurse." He mumbled. She shrugged indifferently, and he scooped her up, keeping his hand hidden. She leaned into him, and breathed deeply. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes. I chuckled quietly. We were almost at the door when Emmett saw us.

"Bella!" he cried, running forward worriedly. He had been so scared for her the last few weeks, it killed him to see her hurt again.

"I'm fine, Em." She said weakly, opening one eye to him. She flopped back down, and Emmett looked panicked and snatched her from Edward.

"What happened?" he demanded. She smiled weakly.

" We were blood typing in bio." She said. He looked relieved

"Jeez, Bells. You're getting into all sorts of trouble today." He said, carrying her in. I wondered what else had happened today. I waited outside with Alice and Rose, who had just arrived. We waited a few minutes, and Emmett came out, carrying her to the cafeteria. He placed her gently in a chair, leaving her with Rose and Alice. I felt angry as I thought of how much Bella had been through lately. I was caught up in my thoughts, when I heard Rose's voice call out.

"Emmett!" she called. I could tell something was wrong. Apparently Emmett didn't get that vibe.

"What Rose?" he called, annoyed. He and Rose were not a very secretive pair. Neither one had problems screaming across a football field to the other.

"Come here!" she called. Emmett frowned at her worried tone. All three of us ran out of the lunch line and moved back to the table. Bella was lying on the ground, Mike Newton standing there, and blood dripping from her hand. Mike's hand had a huge slice down the middle of his palm

. I quickly caught on to what he had done. I flared up instantly. Edward was talking to Bella on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. Emmett looked a little shocked. Usually I was calm and composed. "What did you do?" I grabbed his shirt front. Mike looked a little scared, as did the crowd. I was always considered strong and capable, but I wasn't a fighter. I'd never hit anyone before. Emmett took him from me, and yelled his own profanities and threats. I glanced over, and saw that Edward had picked Bella up, and was walking out. Lauren said something to them, and Edward retaliated quickly. Lauren looked extremely offended as she stormed up to Edward. I decided to leave Mike to Emmett, and went to help Edward, in case Lauren decided to get violent. Edward stiffened protectively as she moved closer. I went over to them, and took Bella gently from Edward, cradling her limp body. Edward and Lauren started arguing loudly. I looked down at Bella, and saw her eyes were unfocussed and she was out of it. I felt a surge of panic.

"Bella? Honey? Stay awake ok?" I said, desperately trying to keep her conscious. She was crying and shaking in my arms. I heard the cafeteria doors open, and Alice and Rose came out, followed by a curious crowd. These people were so rude. I glared at them angrily and they dispersed, either back inside, or down the hall. You could hear numerous voices yelling in the cafeteria; most prominent were Lauren, Edward, Emmett and Mike. You could hear a few teachers too. I decided to put Bella down carefully on the floor, resting her head in Rose's lap. Rose was talking to her, trying to keep her awake. I could tell she would pass out soon.

"This can't be good for her." I muttered to Alice. Her body would react differently, seeing as it recently had a bullet lodged in it. Her breathing could probably be affected, considering the bullet went through her lung. Alice knelt down worriedly beside her. I could tell they were sad and scared. Alice, Rose and Bella were as close as Emmett, Edward and I.

"Jazz, call Charlie." Said Alice softly. Of course. I pulled out my phone and dialled the police station number, knowing he was working. He picked up on the first ring, probably confused about the caller ID.

"Jasper?" he asked before I could speak.

"Charlie, you need to come to the school." I said sadly. He was probably panicking.

"I'm on my way. What happened?" he asked in a rush. I explained the whole thing. Charlie seemed livid over the phone.

"That little fucking bastard." He snarled. I remained silent. Charlie wasn't usually a vulgar person. That was Emmett. "Can I talk to her?" he asked kindly.

"Hold on." I said turning to Bella.

"Bells, Charlie wants to talk to you." I said. She looked at me, confused.

"What?" she slurred. I was becoming more and more worried.

"Can you talk to Charlie?" I asked her, frowning. She was really out of it. She nodded, so I put the phone to her ear, letting her hold it. I backed away politely as she spoke with him. A few seconds later, she called out.

"Jasper?" she cried. I went over to her, and waited for her to speak. She wordlessly handed me the phone, which I passed to Alice. "I'm going to pass out." She said, taking deep breaths. Alice was looking worried at the cafeteria doors. Emmett and Edward were fighting Mike and his two friends, and were about to move it out here.

"Bella, look at me." Ordered my sister. "Stay awake." She was trying to be firm, but her voice was wavering

"Jazz, pick her up. We'll go in the classroom." Said Alice, looking over at Bella. I scooped her up and carried her in, and propped her against the wall. Alice said goodbye to Charlie and closed my phone. She handed it back to me.

"Bella? Your dad's here." She said, smiling at her. Bella nodded and Alice left to lead him here. I noticed that she was in a rush, and she left the door open. Just then, the fight moved into the hall. I waited in the middle of the room, watching to see if they needed help. The big boy behind Mike threw a punch, and hit Emmett in the jaw. He yelled in pain as he fell. That would leave a mark. As I watched, I could hear Bella and Rose shuffling around

"Rose." I heard Bella gasp. "I. Can't. Breathe." I panicked again. She was having an anxiety attack. I whipped around and dashed over to the two of them. Rose looked terrified.

"Bella, deep breaths, honey." I said, rubbing her back. She tried to regulate her breathing, and failed.

"I can't Jasper." She gasped, wide eyed. She was starting to panic. She was sweating, and gasping desperately. I saw her eyes glazing over, and I moved to her. I took her off Rose, and sat her against my chest, hoping to calm her. I massaged her shoulders, like I did to Rose when she was stressed.

"Breathe with me." I said, taking slow, deep breaths. Rose was crying now, watching us. She was still tense and breathless as she laid back on my chest weakly. I hugged her, not knowing what else to do. She let out a small cough. I grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse. I was astounded at the speed. It was racing. I looked at Rose, scared.

"Rose, call Carlisle!" I said. "Just breathe, sweetheart." I cooed to her.

"Lay her on the floor, Jazz." Said Rose quickly. She had gotten a hold of Carlisle. I pulled her off of me, and laid her gently on the ground. I saw her eyes flutter closed.

"Shit!" I hissed. Rose looked panicked again, and she thrust her phone at me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jasper. What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. She swooned in bio when they were blood typing, and then some kid got pissed off and put blood on her in the caf. Emmett and Edward are currently beating the shit out of him. She was out of it and very weak. She saw them fighting, and had some sort of panic attack. She couldn't breathe. Now she just passed out. Where are you?" I said desperately.

"Ok, Jasper, calm down. Is she breathing?" he asked. I looked over and felt her breath. She was still gasping.

"Yes. She's gasping still though." I said. I heard him sigh in relief. I also noticed the fight was stopping outside. Emmett and Edward were calling for me, as well as Alice and Charlie. "Hold on, Carlisle." I said, covering the mouthpiece.

"IN HERE!" I yelled. The door burst open, and everyone rushed over. Emmett came running over, panicked. He had a large purple bruise on his jaw. Edward was by the wall, pinching his nose angrily.

"Bella?" Emmett asked looking at her.

"Make sure they stay away. She'll have another one if we overwhelm her." Said Carlisle over the phone. "Tilt her chin up, and make sure she keeps breathing. If she stops, do mouth to mouth." He said. I gulped at the idea of that. I sincerely hoped she kept breathing. "Jasper, I'm outside now. I'm hanging up." The line went dead.

"Move, Emmett." I said to him. He looked scared. I went over and tilted her head up. Emmett was crying from rage and shame. He went over and hugged Rosalie. Charlie looked freaked out in the doorway. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Teachers were convening outside as Carlisle came in, medical bag in hand. He smiled at me, and I moved away. He checked her pulse, and her breathing. It had returned to normal. He looked in her eyes with a light, and seemed satisfied. He lifted her shirt, and checked her wounds. They were fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. To my shock, Emmett came and hugged me.

"Thanks, man." He said gruffly. I clapped him on the back.

"No problem. We all love her, you know. She's like my sister too." I said. Emmett smiled.

"I know man. What happened?" he asked, looking sadly at her.

"She was faint before, but when she saw that kid hit you she freaked. She had an anxiety attack." I said. Emmett looked depressed.

"So we did this?" he asked quietly. "FUCK!" he yelled. I saw Rose and Alice cringe. Carlisle looked up at him.

"No, Emmett, this isn't your fault." He said calmly. Emmett looked so upset.

"Jesus Christ! All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and safe!" he cried desperately. He was pacing now. "I fucked everything up! I let her go to that damn store alone! I let that creep talk to her in class! I gave her a panic attack!" he cried.

"Emmett." Said Charlie from the doorway. Emmett looked up at him sadly. "Please don't do this. You can't protect her from everything." He said quietly. Emmett looked away.

"Dad, I love her so much." He whispered, looking at her unconscious form. He went over and laid next to her on the floor. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"Can we take her home?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"When she wakes up, give her lots of fluids, and keep her in bed. She overdid it today. Make sure she is relaxed. I she panics again, call me right away." He said, looking at her. Emmett nodded and went to pick her up. Her head lolled onto his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently and walked out. We followed them out to the parking lot, where he placed her in the back of Charlie's cruiser. He hopped into his Jeep, and drove off. Charlie thanked Carlisle again, and got into the front seat. I watched sadly as they drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Piano Player- Chapter 10**

Talk

BPOV

I could hear people talking. I heard a car door open, and I felt myself being lifted. I kept my eyes shut. I heard my carrier sigh sadly. I felt myself being transferred between two people. I opened my eyes slowly. Emmett was holding me, looking dejectedly at the front door of my house. I saw a nasty, purple bruise on his jaw. The memories of that day came flooding back. I closed my eyes again, calming myself down. I remembered the fight between Emmett, Edward and Mike. Emmett was clearly ok, but I was worrying about Edward. I felt bad for Jasper too. I had scared him earlier. I closed my eyes again.

"Dad?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Hm?" said my father, unlocking the door.

"What if she hates me? I don't think I could deal with that. I mean I almost killed her twice." He said. I felt shocked. Was he talking about me?

"Bella will not hate you. She loves you more than you know. She probably thinks the same about you. You know her. She always blames herself, and considers herself a burden. She actually thought we would resent her for being her mother's child." He said, his voice breaking. Emmett sighed and looked down at me again.

"Dad, she's really been hurt though." He said.

"I know, Em. I know. We just have to deal. She'll recover. She's stronger than anyone I know." He said. They finally carried me inside. I was placed on the couch.

"We should bring her bed down." I heard Emmett say. "She'll be closer." He said. I assumed my father nodded, because I heard clattering upstairs, and a few minutes later, I was moved again. I felt myself sink into my bed, and I opened my eyes. Emmett and Charlie were facing away from me.

"Em?" I asked softly, tears coming to my eyes. I can't believe he thought I'd hate him. Emmett whipped around and looked relieved. Dad smiled at me.

"Bells. Hey. How do you feel?" he asked softly, coming closer. I burst into tears and he looked shocked. I slowly sat myself up, and hugged my knees. I cried harder into them.

"Shh, honey what's wrong?" asked my dad, coming forwards.

"Everything!" I wailed loudly. My chest was burning from the panic attack earlier. Dad rubbed soothing circles in my back, while Emmett looked sad. "I scared the crap out of Jasper, Alice and Rose, got Em and Edward in shit, made Lauren pissed off with me, forced Emmett to carry me everywhere, caused another scene at school, called you and Carlisle from work, _and_ I made Emmett think I hate him!" I sobbed again. My dad looked sad. "I'm sorry!" I wailed. Emmett sat on the couch, crying softly. I wailed hopelessly.

"And I've made you cry again!" I yelled, gesturing towards Emmett. He stopped instantly. He came over and sat next to me and dad. Dad left the room silently, leaving us to talk it out. Emmett grabbed my hand, and held it. I tried to stop sobbing.

"I don't hate you, Em." I said. He looked up curiously. "Never." I whispered. I moved over, and made room for him to climb in with me. He chuckled as I snuggled closer to him. I couldn't stop crying. I was really sore now. My incisions were throbbing. There was a knock at the door, and Emmett pulled away carefully. He went to answer it, and I sat frowning and crying in my bed. He led everyone in. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose were here. They all looked a little concerned as they saw me, engulfed in a stormy fit of tears. Rose came and sat on my bed. I sat up and hugged her hard.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I mumbled. She just shushed me, and let Alice come. I apologized to her too, letting her hug me longer. She got up, and let Jasper come. He looked relieved and sad. I hugged him too, revelling in the older brotherly feelings I had for him.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I whispered. He hugged me closer, and I ignored the pain. "You shouldn't have had to do that." I mumbled.

"Never mind that." He said smiling at me. "We all love you so much. We want to help you." He said. I hugged him again. He got slowly off the bed, letting Edward through. He hugged me wordlessly, and I broke down again.

"Shh, love. It's over." He soothed me. My excessive tears were ridiculous now. I must be having PMS or something. Edward patted my hair soothingly. I pulled away from him sniffling. He kissed my lips softly, and I cried again. He looked a little frightened. He looked at Carlisle who shrugged.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked me. I stopped my crying for a minute.

"I got you in trouble, I scared everyone, made you miss classes, made Emmett and dad cry, got shot a few weeks ago, am being forced to receive birthday gifts soon, and I'm thirsty, I'm tired, I'm unreasonably cranky and I hurt!" I wailed. He looked shocked. I flopped angrily back on my pillows. Carlisle looked frustrated.

"Bella, you are not a burden to anyone. We all love you." He said. He shocked me by coming over and hugging me gently. I returned it wholeheartedly. This man had saved my life. He chuckled as he let go. He moved as Edward came forward. He kissed my hair affectionately, and lifted me up. He hopped in my bed and placed me right next to him. I laid my head on his chest. Alice smiled happily, and went into the kitchen. She came back with a huge glass of peach juice and Carlisle handed me some pills. I gulped them down, and chugged the juice. I put the empty glass on the table next to me, and snuggled closer to Edward. He put his arms around me as I fell into a deep, well deserved slumber.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up feeling very groggy and disoriented. It was pitch black. I waited a minute, for my eyes to adjust. I noticed that I wasn't alone in my bed. Apparently, Charlie had kicked Edward and the others out, and Emmett had taken Edwards place. He wasn't sleeping, just watching me sleep. I smiled at him, and tried to hug him, only to have every part of my body protest painfully. I winced hugely, and stayed still.

"Bells?" he asked softly. "Are you ok?" I groaned. Every part of me was throbbing, my chest and incisions especially. I felt sick too. I was sweating, and I had a splitting headache.

"No." I mumbled, annoyed. He looked scared again.

"What's wrong?" asked my father, coming down the stairs. I guessed he was awake too. I felt bad for keeping them up. "Bells?" he asked, coming over, and feeling my cheek.

"You're really warm." He mumbled. Emmett frowned, and the two of them stared at me.

"I hurt." I said, closing my eyes.

"What hurts?" asked Emmett sharply, looking me over. I laughed humourlessly.

"Everything." I said. He looked sad again. I sighed, only to wince in pain again. "Damn it!" I said angrily. Emmett perked up a bit at my choice of words. Dad sighed.

"What time is it?" he asked. Emmett checked his watch.

"Four." He said. I groaned closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's early." I mumbled.

"Well, we need to call Carlisle." Said my father turning to the phone. I was appalled.

"You will not!" I cried forcefully. Dad turned to me, looking astounded. "It's four in the god damn morning! He is sleeping. We won't wake him up." I mumbled. Emmett looked exasperated.

"Bells, he told us to call anytime we needed him. He'll give you a shot. He said this might happen." Said Emmett.

"I don't think that was to be taken literally." I argued. I was throbbing painfully, but I wouldn't wake Carlisle. Emmett and dad seemed to accept it.

"Bells, come on. You're hurting." Said my dad, coming and sitting next to me.

"Too bad." I said stubbornly. My dad rolled his eyes and went to the phone. I felt tears coming. I didn't want to bother him.

"Daddy, please!" I cried, my voice breaking. Despite my body's protests, I sat up, and swung my feet over the side of the bed. Emmett caught what I was going to do, and he leapt off the couch. Before he got to me, I walked shakily over to Charlie, who looked panicked. I yanked the phone from his shocked hands, and turned to go back to bed. Emmett scooped me up angrily, and put me back.

"Don't do that." He mumbled, looking exasperated. I sighed, and flopped back down, holding the phone in a death grip. Emmett tried to grab it away, but failed. My hand was locked.

"Bells, come on. If you hurt, then you need something." He reasoned. I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'll live. Just wait a few hours until Edward and Alice come over. They'll bring him then. We'll call later." I said. Emmett rolled his eyes, and laid next to me.

"Fine. But if you cry, I'm calling him." He said forcefully. I laid back down, and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. I was tired. Emmett saw my pained expression, and sighed. He hugged me gently, and rubbed my sore back. I assumed this was from the shaking and panic attack yesterday. I sighed painfully again, trying my hardest not to cry. Emmett was frowning at my stubbornness. I knew I was being irrational, but I really wanted to let Carlisle sleep. I didn't care who was mad at me later. I put my head in Emmett's chest, and took slow, deep breaths. I stayed like that for a long time, breathing deeply. The entire time, I was getting more and more sore. It took all my willpower not to scream and cry. I felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach. It was throbbing, and making it hard to breathe evenly. My muscles were sore too, feeling like I worked out without stretching and then ran a marathon. I was biting my lip, making it bleed. Emmett appeared to have fallen asleep, probably thinking I had too. I looked up, and saw him snoring. I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 7:00. It had been three hours. I felt a stab of pain through my midriff, and down my back. I whimpered quietly, and Emmett grumbled. I was happy he was a heavy sleeper. Charlie wasn't though. He would be up for work soon. I would have to keep quiet when he was up, and pretend to sleep. I could hear him coming down the stairs. I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. I had my eyes open a bit, and watched as he came in. He looked at me and sighed, shaking his head. He was smiling at Emmett and me. I felt another stab of pain through me, and I groaned. I saw his face fall.

"Bells?" he said quietly, trying not to wake Emmett. I opened my eyes and he frowned. He looked worried. I was literally biting my lip off. He came over quickly, and lifted me out off the bed. He brought me over to the couch and sat me down, letting me lean on his shoulder. I stopped holding back my tears. I really didn't care if they called Carlisle now. Hell, they could call the President and I would be indifferent. I burst into noisy tears, waking Emmett in the process. He sat up quickly, looking confused. He rubbed a hand through his tousled hair, getting up slowly. He moved a lot faster as he saw me collapsed on dad, sobbing.

"Shit." He mumbled, coming closer, looking at us.

"Call Carlisle." Said my father sternly. He was trying to comfort me, failing miserably. Emmett picked up the phone and called the Cullens.

"Shh, baby." My dad soothed me. I tried to stop crying.

"Oh my God, dad. It hurts more than when he actually shot me!" I wailed. He looked panicked. I could see Emmett looking worried on the phone. He looked to me, and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I sobbed, groaning again in pain.

"Calm down, love." I heard a velvet voice say. I could hear the panic in his voice. "I'm coming now, with Esme and Alice. We're bringing some pills for you. Dad was called in for an emergency surgery this morning." He said. I sobbed some more. I could hear bustling in the background. Another surge of pain ripped through me, and I dropped the phone and cringed into my father. He held me close as Emmett picked up the phone.

"Hurry, man." I heard him mumble, before hanging up. He came and sat on the other side of me, holding my hand. Dad was going to be late for work.

"Daddy, go to work." I sobbed. He laughed a bit.

"No, baby." He said. "I'll stay with you today. I can call in sick." He said. I frowned at him.

"Daddy, you already missed yesterday." I said. He sighed.

"I know. It's fine." He said. I shrugged, and leaned onto him again. I heard a car pull up outside, and the front door opened. I heard Esme and Alice come in first. Esme came, and took Charlie's place. I felt a twinge of pain as he moved me. I whimpered, and leaned into her.

"Oh, sweetheart." Sighed Esme. "You should have called. Carlisle wanted you to." She said. I hiccupped a little.

"He needs to sleep too." I said. She chuckled a bit.

"Bella, he works nights all the time. He's used to it." She said. I shrugged. Edward came in next. He came over worriedly, and pulled out a water bottle and two pills. He handed them to me, and I forced them down. Esme moved for him.

"Oh, love." He sighed. I could see Alice watching sadly. "It really hurts doesn't it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Worse than when he actually did it." I said. He hugged me closer, rocking me. I felt comforted, although I still hurt. I was crying still.

"Any better, love?" he asked after a few minutes. I shook my head. It was still excruciating. His face fell.

"We should go to the hospital. They'll give you something stronger." He said, looking at Emmett and Charlie. They both nodded. He scooped me up carefully, and carried me out. I saw Jasper and Rose pull up into the driveway. They looked scared as he carried me out.

"What happened?" asked Jasper.

"She's hurting a lot." Said Emmett sadly. Jasper looked sympathetic, and Rose sad. I remembered what Jasper had said before, about her having her own story. I wondered if she hurt too. Edward put me in his Volvo's back seat, letting Emmett in with me. He rubbed my back as I cried, and we sped to the hospital. Charlie, Esme and Alice followed, with their lights on, giving us fast passage. We got there, and Emmett lifted me out as Edward went and parked. He carried me into the empty emergency room, and carried me to the desk. The nurse looked concerned as I sobbed. Emmett explained my situation to her.

"Who's her doctor?" she asked, looking in the computer.

"Dr. Cullen." Emmett answered.

"Ok. He's just finishing up his surgery. He'll be here momentarily. On a scale of one to ten, how would you describe your pain?" she asked looking at me.

"Ten." I said through gritted teeth. Edward and the others came in behind us. The nurse picked up a phone, and dialled a few extensions.

"Hello? Is Dr. Cullen done his surgery?" she asked. She listened for a moment.

"No, we have his gunshot victim here. She's really hurting. His wife and kids are here too." She said, looking to Edward. She listened for a minute again.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. No, she's here. Um, her brother, her father and your family. Yes. Ok. I will." She said. She hung up the phone.

"Go to the third floor, surgical ward. He'll take her up there." She said. She smiled sadly as Emmett carried me to the elevator. We got in, with one of Dr. Cullen's med students. He looked worried as he saw me.

"Is she ok?" she asked Emmett. Emmett told her what happened, and she looked concerned. She took us to Carlisle, who was waiting for us in an examination room.

"Thank you, Meena." He said to the girl. She smiled sadly at me.

"Bella, would you mind if Meena observes?" he asked. I shook my head. I didn't care if the whole world watched. I wanted the pain to stop. Carlisle smiled, and asked Emmett to leave. He looked sad as he left. Carlisle shut the door.

"Bella, when did this start?" he asked. I sighed.

"Earlier. Like four." I said. He looked exasperated. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You sat in pain for three and a half hours because you didn't want to disturb my sleep?" he asked, looking incredulous. I nodded, sobbing some more.

"Shh, don't cry." He said, turning around. He came forward with an IV needle. I gasped and stared at it, wide eyed. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you can take a bullet for a little girl you don't even know, but I come with an IV needle, and you're terrified." He said. Meena chuckled.

"I don't like needles." I said, sobbing again. Carlisle looked concerned at my tears. He handed me a tissue.

"Bella, can Meena try the IV?" he asked. I looked suspiciously at her. She was smiling kindly. "She can do it. I just need to see it." He said. I shrugged and nodded. She looked happy. She gently took my hand, and put the needle in. She taped it up, and hooked it up.

"Why do I need this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Policy. You could be dehydrated." I nodded, and laid back.

"Carlisle, it hurts!" I wailed as another surge of pain shot through me. He got up and went into a drawer. He came back with a needle.

"Bella, I'm going to sedate you ok? You'll fall asleep. When you wake up, you can leave." He said. I nodded. He injected the needle into the tube, and I felt drowsy.

"Thanks." I slurred. Carlisle smiled.

"Anytime." He said. The last thing I saw was him opening the door, and Emmett's bulky form coming in to hold my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Piano Player- Chapter 11**

Sighs

EmPOV

Dad drove me and Bella home in the cruiser. I sat in the front, letting her lie down in the back. I knew I was suspended for sure. It had been a pretty nasty fight. I had a bruise on my face. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I never cried. I just couldn't stand to see my baby sister like that. I knew she would hate me, and be really embarrassed. She held a lot of grudges. Dad pulled in, and went around to pick her up, and bring her in. He handed her gently to me, and we walked up to the house. I stared at the door, not wanting to see the new damage I had inflicted on Bella.

"Dad?" I asked, sadness pouring from my words.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly, opening the door.

"What if she hates me?" my dad turned to stare at me. "I don't think I could deal with that. I mean I almost killed her twice." I said. I felt a new tear fall as I looked at her.

"Bella will not hate you. She loves you more than you know." He said firmly. "She probably thinks the same about you. You know her. She always blames herself, and considers herself a burden. She actually thought we would resent her for being her mother's child." He said, turning away, his voice breaking. Dad really loved his little girl. I looked down sadly at her again.

"Dad, she's really been hurt though." I said, feeling sadder.

"I know, Em. I know. We just have to deal. She'll recover. She's stronger than anyone I know." He said. The door opened, and I carried her inside, placing her on the couch.

"We should bring her bed down." I suggested. Dad nodded. "She'll be closer." We looked sadly at her, and went upstairs. Her mattress and bed frame were pretty light, so we moved it quickly. I set it up for her in the living room, putting her blankets and her enormous pillow collection back on. Dad went over, and picked her up, putting her in her bed. I turned to the window, looking out angrily. I had beaten Newton up pretty badly. I wanted to murder that kid. I knew Edward and Lauren had fought too, but I knew he wouldn't hit her. She was a girl. I was really thankful for Jasper. He was always calm in these situations. I can't believe I'd given her a panic attack. Those are scary to watch, and to endure, and Jasper was terrified. I knew he loved her like a sister, like Rose. Dad was beside me, watching my anger.

"Em?" I heard a small, raspy voice from behind me. I wheeled around, to see Bella looking at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Bells. Hey. How do you feel?" I asked, moving over to sit by her. I was startled when she burst into tears. I felt myself freeze. She hated me. I let dad through.

"Shh, honey what's wrong?" he asked her softly. She was bawling on the bed as he rubbed her back.

"Everything!" she cried loudly. I felt new tears coming, and I went and sat on the couch as she ranted. "I scared the crap out of Jasper, Alice and Rose, got Em and Edward in shit, made Lauren pissed off at me, forced Emmett to carry me everywhere, caused another scene at school, called you and Carlisle from work, _and _made Emmett think I hate him!" I looked over to her. She was sobbing. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. I looked up at her, more and more tears coming.

"And I've made you cry again!" she wailed, pointing at me. I stopped instantly. Dad kissed her cheek, but she didn't notice. He walked out of the room, letting us talk. I took his place, and sat next to her. I held her hand as she cried.

"I don't hate you, Em." She said. I looked at her curiously. How could she not hate me? "Never." She whispered softly. She moved over a bit, letting me lay next to her. I'd really missed sitting like this. She snuggled into my large chest, crying still. I rubbed her back. We sat for a few minutes in silence, before there was a knock on the door. I let her go, to answer it. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward were here, with Carlisle. I smiled sadly at them, letting them through. We all went into the living room, and were shocked to see Bella sitting up, in a stormy fit of tears. She looked so sad. Rose went to sit by her, and Bells hugged her hard. They talked for a minute. Alice held her for a long time. She and Alice were best friends, along with Rosie. When she moved away, Jasper looked relieved, yet depressed as she hugged him. I knew she was apologizing to him, but he brushed it off. Edward took his place, looking thoroughly sad and angry. She broke down again in his arms. I could hear him trying to soothe her, to no avail. He looked at Carlisle, a little scared. Carlisle shrugged.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She bit back her tears, with obvious effort.

"I got you in trouble, I scared everyone, made you miss classes, made Emmett and dad cry, got shot a few weeks ago, am being forced to receive birthday gifts soon, and I'm thirsty, I'm tired, I'm unreasonably cranky and I hurt!" she wailed. I felt a wave of sadness. She flopped back on her pillows as Carlisle moved over to her, a little concerned.

"Bella, you are not a burden to anyone. We all love you." He said. He hugged her gently, and she responded to his hug happily. Carlisle chuckled as she let him go. Edward went to her and kissed her hair. He moved her over, and laid down beside her. She laid her head on his chest, and Alice and Rose smiled. Alice went into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of peach juice and two pills. She took the pills, and chugged the juice, snuggling closer to Edward. He put his arms around her, as she fell asleep.

"Carlisle, what should we do?" I asked him. He looked completely sad.

"We'll get going, and let her sleep. I'll take the pills, since their not a prescription, and I wouldn't want Charlie arresting me. If she's in pain again, call me, because it'll be severe. I don't care what time it is. I'll come over with the pills. Just don't wait too long, or they won't work. They need to be taken right away." He said. Edward slowly peeled his sleeping girlfriend off of him, and got out of the bed. Alice, Rose and Jasper all said goodbye. It was getting dark now, they had been here for a while. I went over, and laid beside her, where Edward had been. I watched her for hours. It was three in the morning now. She was deep in her sleep, but I noticed she was starting to sweat. I took one of the blankets off of her. She slept for another hour, before she woke up. She opened her eyes, and looked at me. He moved a bit, only to wince and stop moving. I was worried.

"Bells? Are you ok?" I asked softly. She groaned and looked at me.

"No." she grumbled. I felt myself panicking. Dad was coming downstairs.

"What's wrong?" asked dad, coming down the stairs. I shrugged and looked at her, fear evident in my eyes. "Bells?" he asked. He came over, and put the back of his hand on her cheek.

"You're really warm." He said to her. I frowned at him, as the two of us watched her.

"I hurt." She rasped out. I panicked again, looking her over.

"What hurts?" I asked. She laughed humourlessly.

"Everything." She mumbled. She sighed, and winced violently again. "Damn it!" she spat, closing her eyes. I perked up a bit at her language. Dad sighed worriedly.

"What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my watch.

"Four." I said. Bella groaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking at her immobile form.

"Yeah. It's early." She mumbled. I sighed a bit in relief. Dad turned to the phone.

"Well, we need to call Carlisle." He said. Bella's eyes snapped open.

"You will not!" she yelled angrily. Dad looked a little surprised at her tone. "It's four in the God damn morning! He is sleeping. We won't wake him up." She mumbled. I sighed exasperatedly. Of course she would be worried about Carlisle's sleep schedule when she'd been shot.

"Bells, he told us to call anytime we needed him. He'll give you a shot. He said this might happen." I said to her. She remained resolute.

"I don't think that was to be taken literally." She argued. I could see she was in pain as she said this.

"Come on, Bells. You're hurting." Said dad, sitting beside her. I could see his pain at seeing her in pain.

"Too bad." She mumbled. Dad rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and went to the phone.

"Daddy, please!" she cried, her voice breaking. She sounded truly pained and heartbroken. I turned away, and before I knew it she had swung herself out of the bed. She wobbled up to dad, and yanked the phone from his worried, astonished hands. She turned to come back as I leapt off the bed, and scooped her up. I placed her on the bed.

"Don't do that." I mumbled, exasperated. She was so hard headed. She flopped back down, holding the phone so hard her knuckles were white. I tried to pry it from her, but she had it in a death grip.

"Bells, come on. If you hurt you need something." I tried. She shook her head.

"I'll live. Just wait until Alice and Edward come over. They'll bring them. We'll call later." She said. I rolled my eyes, accepting her selfless decision. I laid back down next to her and the phone.

"Fine. But if you cry, I'm calling him." I threatened. I hated her tears. I saw her bite her lip as tears came. I sighed at her stubbornness. I held her close, and rubbed her back. She had her eyes closed. As she closed her eyes, I felt my own drooping. As I held her, I fell into an uneasy slumber.

*****

I was woken up abruptly by a loud wail. I looked up, running a hand through my hair, and saw my father holding a sobbing Bella on the couch. I leapt up, moving to them.

"Shit." I mumbled. She was absolutely sobbing, huge tears falling. She looked horrible. She cringed and winced every second.

"Call Carlisle." Dad said firmly to me. I went over to the bed and found the phone. I dialled the Cullen's home number. It rang a few times before Alice picked up.

"Hello?" she sounded distracted.

"Hey, Alice. Is your dad there?" I asked, worried.

"No, he got called in. Why? Is Bella ok?" she asked, panicked.

"She's really hurting. Dad's with her now. I've never seen so many tears in my life." I said. Alice screamed for Edward.

"Hello?" I heard Edwards voice.

"Hey, Ed…" I was cut off by her pained wail.

"Oh my god, dad! It hurts more than when he actually shot me!" I heard her wail. Edward sounded panicked on the phone.

"We're coming. Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." I ran Bella the phone. She took it, confused. She talked to Edward for a minute before crying out again, dropping the phone. I picked it up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's panicked voice ask.

"Hurry, man." I said. He said goodbye, and I hung up.

"Dad, go to work." I heard Bella say. I laughed a bit at her rationalities. So did dad.

"No, baby. I'll stay here with you today. I can call in sick." He replied. Bella looked a little upset.

"Daddy, you already missed yesterday." She said.

"I know. It's fine." He replied. He would never leave her in this state. She was still sobbing. I heard the front door open, and Alice and Esme came in. Edward was in the kitchen. Dad moved aside for Esme. She was better with tears. Bella whimpered in pain as she was moved, but leaned into Esme.

"Oh, sweetheart. You should have called. Carlisle wanted you to." She said sadly. Bella sighed, and hiccupped.

"He needs to sleep too." She said. Esme laughed a little.

"Bella, he works nights all the time. He's used to it." Bella just shrugged, making her cringe again. Edward came in with a water bottle and some pills. He handed them to her and she forced them down. He sat where Esme had been, holding her.

"Oh, love." He said, looking sad. Alice was heartbroken in the corner. "It really hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Worse than when he actually did it." She said. I saw the pain flash across his face as he held her close for a few minutes.

"Any better, love?" he asked, looking carefully at her face. She shook her head, and his face fell.

"We should go to the hospital. They'll give you something stronger." He looked at dad and me, and we both nodded. Edward picked her up carefully and we walked out. I saw Rose and Jasper pulling up. They looked scared.

"What happened?" asked Jasper.

"She's hurting a lot." I responded. Rose and Jasper looked sad as they watched Edward place Bella in his Volvo, letting me in with her. I rubbed her back as we drove, trying to calm her. Dad, Esme and Alice followed in the Police cruiser with the lights on, giving us fast passage. When we got there, Edward stopped at the doors, and let us out. I carried her in as he went to park. We walked into the empty emergency room, and the nurse looked scared. I explained the whole story to her, and she looked sympathetic.

"Who's her doctor?" she asked, looking on her computer.

"Dr. Cullen." I responded.

"Ok. He's just finishing up his surgery. He'll be here momentarily. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain?" she said, looking at Bella.

"Ten." She hissed through clenched teeth. Edward and the others came in behind us. The nurse picked up her phone, and dialled a few extensions.

"Hello? Is Dr. Cullen done his surgery?" she asked. She listened carefully.

"No. We have his gunshot victim here. She's really hurting. His wife and kids are here too." She said, looking at Edward.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. No, she's here. Um, her brother, her father and your family." She said "Yes. Ok. I will." She hung up the phone.

"Go to the third floor, surgical ward. He'll take her up there." The nurse smiled sympathetically as I carried her into the elevator. A med student was there too.

"Is she ok?" she asked me. I told her what had happened too, and she looked concerned. She led me all the way to Carlisle's room. Carlisle looked over at the girl.

"Thank you, Meena." He said. She smiled sadly at Bella.

"Bella, do you mind if Meena observes?" he asked her. Bella shook her head, letting her tears fall. Carlisle asked me to wait outside. I shot her a worried, sad look before going out. Dad, Esme, Alice and Edward weren't here yet. A few minutes later, Carlisle came out.

"You can come back in, Em. I sedated her to check her over. I knew she would hurt. She should have called." He was shaking his head sadly. I walked into the room, and saw Bella's eyes closing on the table. I went over, and held her hand. She looked peaceful now. Meena the med student was removing the IV from her hand. I sighed as she slept. Carlisle came back in, looking at her. He lifted her shirt, and unwrapped her stomach. I gasped as I saw the small bullet hole and the incision. Carlisle smiled sadly. He cleaned them, and replaced the bandages. I was still gawking as he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking me over. I snapped back, looking at him.

"Those are horrible." I whispered. He smiled sadly.

"They'll take a long time to heal. They're deep." He checked her blood pressure and pulse. "She'll wake up in about an hour, and then you can take her home. I'll give her some new pills, and give her a shot in the meantime." He said. I nodded. "We'll bring her to a room." Before he could get a stretcher, I picked her up. He smiled at me, and led me out. Dad and the others were there as Carlisle led me out.

"What's wrong with her!?" my dad yelled. Carlisle responded quickly.

"She's just sedated, Charlie. I needed her to calm down." He said. Dad relaxed. The four of them followed us into an empty room. I laid her on the bed, crawling in awkwardly beside her. Rose and Jasper came into the room next.

"Hey, guys. Is she ok?" asked Rose, moving closer. I noticed Alice had tears falling down her cheeks. She hugged Jasper sadly, as he watched Bella.

"Carlisle sedated her." I responded. "It was really bad." Rose nodded sympathetically. I got up, and hugged her. She soothed me. I loved Rose. We were like that for a while. Eventually, Alice hopped in beside Bella, looking sad. Carlisle came back, and watched her.

"She should be up any minute." He went at her with a needle. He injected it in her arm, smiling a bit. "Here's a prescription to up her meds." He said, handing my dad a paper. He thanked him politely. "I just gave her an injection of pain medication. She'll be a little loopy for a few hours. In four hours, you can start the prescription." He said. I noticed he was smiling at Bella. I shot him a confused look. "People on this drug are ridiculous. They blabber and talk like two year olds. As sad as this is, it's priceless." He said. I snorted, as did Rose and Edward. Jasper was smiling. Alice looked just as sad as before. We waited a few more minutes, before Bella woke. She groaned a bit, and turned her head to face Alice. Alice smiled at her.

"Jesus." She mumbled as her eyes focussed. She gaped openly at Alice for a minute, before looking at everyone else.

"How do you feel, Bella?" asked Carlisle. She looked at him, and giggled. She was high! She didn't answer him, and he moved forward.

"Bella? Does anything hurt?" he asked. She smiled widely, and shook her head. I sighed in relief.

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'. I chuckled a bit at her.

"Bella, we were so worried!" cried Esme. Bella looked at her, grinning.

"Hi Esme!" she cried. Esme looked slightly amused. Carlisle shook his head.

"Well, Bella, Emmett is going to take you home now ok?" she just shrugged, looking around. She was completely out of it. I went over to her, and her eyes widened.

"EMMY!" she cried. I heard Rose and Edward snorting behind me.

"Bella!" I cried back, quieter than her. I picked her up, and she studied me.

"Em, has anyone ever told you that you look like a bear?" she asked. I looked at her, and she was laughing again.

"Hey Rose!" she called. Rose came over cautiously. "I didn't know you dated bears!" she cried. We got a few weird looks from the people in the halls. Rosalie laughed so hard, tears were falling.

"Yep. I love 'em." She said. Bella looked around again, and her eyes rested on Edward. Alice's face lit up as Bella gawked at him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, Edward!" she greeted happily. Alice giggled at her voice, as did Jasper. My father was walking slightly behind us, looking a little worried.

"Yes, love?" he asked cautiously.

"You're really hot, did you know that?" I let out a small laugh as Edward turned pink. Rose, Jasper and Alice thought she was hilarious.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He replied. She giggled again.

"ALICE IS A PIXIE!" she screamed, looking at Alice, clapping. She continued with her odd statements as we left. People stared, probably thinking she was a mental patient. Her eyes started to droop as I placed her in the police cruiser. I sat in the back, while dad drove. She fell asleep on my shoulder as we drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Piano Player- Chapter 12**

Recovery

I woke up feeling very groggy and lightheaded. I was on my bed, I knew that much. Someone was playing in my hair. I opened my eyes, frowning. Dad was seated beside me, playing in my hair. He smiled when I woke up. Emmett wasn't there.

"Hey, dad." I said. My voice was crackly and hoarse. He smiled.

"Hey, baby. Do you feel better?" he asked. I moved around a bit, and nodded. He smiled again.

"What time is it?" I asked. I knew Carlisle had sedated me at 8, and after that I woke up, but it was hazy. I must have fallen back asleep.

"Five. Emmett's gone to get pizza." He said. My eyes widened, and I sat up.

"Wow. It's late. So, what happened anyways?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, we brought you in, and Carlisle sedated you. Do you remember that?" he asked. I nodded. Emmett carried you into a room, and Carlisle gave you some strong meds before sending you home. You woke up in the bed, and we took you home." He explained. He was hiding something.

"What are you leaving out?" I asked. He sighed, and smiled.

"Well, the drug made you a little loopy." He explained. I turned red in mortification. "According to you, Em's a bear, Alice is a pixie, Rose dates bears and Edward is hot." He said. I groaned and slid under my covers.

"Oh my God. I did not say that." I said. Dad laughed sympathetically.

"Yeah, you did. People thought you were crazy." He said. "Carlisle found it amusing though."

"Oh my God. That is the most embarrassing thing ever." I groaned. Dad laughed, and took the covers off of my face. I was beet red.

"It's fine, Bells. You fell asleep on Emmett in the car, and have been sleeping ever since." He said. I nodded. "You barely slept last night." I heard the front door open, and someone moving around the kitchen. Emmett came in, looking at me sadly. I was red with mortification. I looked at him, and groaned, yanking my covers back on. Dad laughed at me.

"Dad! It is not funny!" I cried. He tried to stifle his laughter unsuccessfully.

"What?" asked Emmett, sounding confused. Dad explained the problem, and he smirked, but didn't laugh. I could tell he wanted to though.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else." I threatened them. Emmett chuckled and Dad smiled.

"Of course not, baby." Soothed dad. I huffed angrily. Emmett came and sat on my bed. Dad was still laughing, so I stuck out my tongue at him. I frowned, and buried my face in Emmett. He patted my hair.

"Come on, you must be hungry." He said. I nodded. He scooped me up, and put me at the kitchen table. He handed me a slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza, a glass of juice and two pills. I took the pills, and ate the pizza slowly. It was good. Emmett and dad ate a lot, while I only ate three slices. When we finished, Emmett carried me back to my bed, and plopped me into it.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. I was referring to everything. Clearly going back to school had been a mistake, but I couldn't force Emmett to stay home with me all the time, and dad had work.

"I don't know." Admitted dad. "School was a mistake, obviously. You'd need someone there all the time if you're going back. You can't stay here alone though." He said. Emmett looked like he was formulating a plan.

"Dad, why don't I take her to all my classes?" he asked. Dad looked at him, curious. "She can get her books and lessons from her teachers early, and do them in my rooms. I'd go with her, but I have calculus." He said. Dad looked thoughtful

"That might work." He said. He looked at me. "Do you care?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Rose and Jasper will be there most of the time too." He said. Dad picked up the phone, and called the school. He talked for a long time before he came back in to the kitchen.

"It's a go." He said. I smiled, as did Emmett.

"Cool." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"No school tomorrow though." Said Dad. I looked curiously at him.

"It's your birthday." He said, smiling. I grimaced, making Emmett laugh.

"Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward are all coming over too." He said. I huffed, and dad laughed.

"Aw, Bells, come on. We haven't had a birthday party for you in almost five years." He said. I shrugged, and he laughed again.

"Too bad." He said. I sighed in defeat.

"Let's watch a movie!" cried Emmett suddenly. He scooped me up, and brought me into the living room, plopping me on my bed.

"Which one!?" he asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"Whichever. I don't care." He shrugged, and thrust his hand into the cabinet. He pulled out the Grudge. My eyes widened as he put it in. Dad rolled his eyes, and went upstairs. I glared daggers at Emmett, who smirked.

"I hate you." I said, grumbling at the screen. He smiled.

"Aw, no you don't. You love me and you know it." He said. He sat down next to me, and pressed play. I stared, wide eyed and terrified at the screen, screaming a few times. Every time I screamed, Em laughed. By the time the movie was done, I was shaking in fear. Emmett laughed, and laid down on my bed. I had asked him to stay.

"Go to sleep, Bells." He said. I scoffed at him. Sleep? Yeah right.

"Whatever." I replied moodily. He laughed again.

"Sweet dreams." He said.

"Goodnight Emmett." I replied. He chuckled and turned out the light. As soon as it went off, I curled closer to Emmett, not wanting that stupid cat kid or the creepy woman to pop out at me. I jammed my eyes shut, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

*****

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" squealed a high pitched, happy voice. I jerked myself awake, looking around wildly for the source. It was very shrill and excited.

"Alice! She's sleeping!" I heard Rose scold.

"Not anymore!" cried Alice again. I looked to my left, and saw Alice bouncing with excitement beside my bed. I groaned at her, looking at the clock. 7:45.

"Jesus Alice!" I whined. She looked happier now. "It's early!" I complained. I could hear Emmett chuckling from the couch.

"Psh. No way!" she cried. I huffed at her.

"Yes way." I argued. I tried to pull my covers back up, but she snatched them away.

"Come on, silly! You're coming over for birthday breakfast!" she squealed. I stared at her.

"Emmett! Bring her upstairs!" she cried. Alice bounded up the stairs ahead of Emmett, who was coming to pick me up. I grumbled as he removed me from my cozy bed.

"Happy Birthday, Bells." He said to me.

"Thanks. Does she so this a lot?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said. I shuddered at the thought of all the birthdays I had coming. He carried me into my room, where Alice was waiting. He placed me in my rocking chair, while he sat on the floor.

"Ok! What are you going to wear?!" she asked excitedly. I groaned again, and gestured at the closet.

"Go nuts." I said. She smiled hugely, and went over to my closet. Emmett laughed as she rampaged all my clothing. She came out with a pair of jeans and a v-neck top. It looked good together.

"It's perfect!" she squealed. "Emmett, OUT!" she ordered. Emmett saluted her and marched out the door. Alice slammed it behind him. I lugged myself off of the chair, and got dressed. It looked good. Alice let Emmett back in to carry me to the bathroom. She put on a bit of makeup, and did my hair. I looked nice by the time she was finished. Emmett smiled appreciatively and carried me downstairs, where Rose and Jasper were waiting. He put me on my bed again, and I grumbled.

"I hate birthdays." I said. Emmett laughed, and Alice gaped.

"None of that, Missy!" she scolded me. I rolled my eyes at her. Rose and Jasper chuckled.

"TO THE PORSCHE!" she squealed. Emmett picked me up, and we walked out to her yellow car. Rose and Jasper rode in the BMW. Alice drove like a maniac all the way to her house. Emmett carried me inside slowly, just to make her impatient. She dragged us into the dining room, where everyone else was seated. I was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" again, and I smiled happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Charlie looked happier than ever. Esme and Carlisle smiled kindly at me. Everyone but me went out into the kitchen to grab something to bring in. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, crepes, waffles, toast and every other breakfast food imaginable. Edward sat next to me.

"Happy Birthday, love." He said. I smiled happily at him. We all ate happily, talking and laughing. When we were done, Edward carried me into the living room. We all sat down, and Alice was nearly exploding with excitement.

"Present time!" she called. I sighed, defeated. I knew people would end up buying me things. Alice ran at me first, her arms full of small things. I looked at her incredulously. She shoved them at me one by one. She had given me a million different gift cards, my own credit card, a pair of shoes and a new outfit. I was shocked.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I nodded, and she hugged me happily.

"I knew it! And now you have to come shopping again!" she cried. I rolled my eyes at her obsession.

From Rosalie and Jasper, I had gotten books on music and art, as well as a gift card for some more books. I really loved reading. I hugged them both too.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a nice diamond bracelet, with my name engraved on it. It was a charm bracelet, so I could add to it anytime I wanted. It was beautiful.

Edward was next. He smiled as he handed me two boxes. One was small and cubed; the other was long and flat. I opened the square one first. It was a beautiful diamond heart for my bracelet. I gaped at him when he pinned it on. He chuckled.

"An heirloom, love." He said. I breathed in relief, knowing what that would have cost. The next was two tickets to the new dinner theatre opening up in Port Angeles on Wednesday. I had mentioned that I would go to see a show, so he had bought me tickets for the opening night. I kissed his cheek, and thanked him.

"Rose, Alice, Jasper and I have tickets too." Said Em, smiling. That would be fun.

"Here Bells!" cried Emmett. He handed me a small box. It was from both him and dad. I opened it slowly, and squeaked when I saw what was inside. There was a set of keys. I picked them up, looking at him incredulously. I knew what they were for.

"You got me a car?!" I screamed. Dad smiled and nodded. I gawked at him, and he laughed.

"Calm down, Bella, you can't drive it yet anyways." He said. I spluttered at him, making everyone laugh.

"Do you want to see it?" asked Emmett. I couldn't resist. I nodded enthusiastically. He picked me up, and carried me into the garage. Dad went over to the end, and pulled off a sheet. I gaped. The car was amazing. Shiny and new, it was black, with a sporty look.

"So?" asked dad. I gaped, and squealed at him. I hugged Emmett hard, making him chuckle. Dad laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

"You're welcome." He said, laughing at my enthusiasm.

"I love you!" I cried. Emmett chuckled as he carried me back in. Rose looked very curious.

"What make is it?" she asked Emmett. He smiled at her.

"Mercedes Guardian." He said. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" she screeched. Emmett shook his head.

"Oh my God! Can I go look!?" she asked me. I nodded happily and she dashed off. Rose loved cars. Emmett laughed.

"Well, we know what she wants next year." He said. Everyone laughed. It was nearing lunch time now.

"Well, we'd better head out soon. Someone woke Bella up early this morning." Said Emmett, staring at Alice. Alice looked a little ashamed as she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Ok, dears. You have a great day, Bella!" said Esme. Carlisle bid me goodbye, and smiled at me kindly. Jasper came with us to pry Rose off my new car. Edward kissed my cheek, before reminding me we were going out in two days. I really was excited for it. Alice went upstairs to search for outfit possibilities for me to buy with my newly acquired gift cards. Emmett carried me outside. Dad drove off in the cruiser. I realized we would have to take my new car. I handed Emmett the keys, and he smiled happily. We went outside, and got to my car. Rose was still admiring it. She looked happily at me.

"This is a great car." She said. Emmett kissed her, and started the engine. It wasn't even loud. He put me in the front seat, and drove off. I would have to let Rose drive it sometime. Emmett drove all the way home, looking proud of my new car. He smirked when we saw Mike Newton and Lauren Malory at school, gawking. They looked completely dumbfounded. I waved happily, and they scowled.

"Em, this car is the best." I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. I spluttered again.

"Like it? I love it!" I shrieked. He laughed again.

"Good. It cost enough." He said. I frowned at the idea of price. Emmett looked ahead, not wanting to tell me the price.

"Don't bother asking. I won't tell you." He warned. I sighed in defeat. We pulled into the garage outside, and locked it up. I admired my car for a few more minutes before I allowed Emmett to bring me in. He placed me on the bed, and went into the kitchen. He grabbed two cans of pop for us.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. He sighed.

"Are you happy about the dinner theatre?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Only two days away!" I squealed. He smiled, and kissed my hair.

"Em, I'm happy I came home." I said to him. He looked at me, smiling. "I really missed you." I whispered. He hugged me close.

"We missed you too, Bells. You have no idea." He said. I sighed again.

"I love you." I said. He smiled.

"Love you too, Bells." He replied. He looked a little sleepy.

"You tired?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Alice called at six, waking me up." He said. I scoffed.

"That sucks." I said. I yawned too.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He said. I smiled. We laid down on my bed, both of us falling into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Piano Player- Chapter 13**

Cursed

"Come on, Bells!" I heard Emmett call. I blearily opened one eye, looking at him. Today was Wednesday, the day of our dinner theatre date. Alice had come over after school yesterday and given Rose and me new dresses. Rose's was a knee length, v-neck red number that fit her perfectly. Alice's was a purple halter dress, with a v-neck and an empire waistline. Mine was a simple black dress that looked amazing on me. I loved it, despite the price tag. I loved it.

"Coming!" I called. I slowly got out of bed. I was allowed to walk a little bit now. I walked to my closet and grabbed my outfit for the day. I changed quickly, and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and went to the stairs. Emmett came and carried me down. He placed me at the table in front of a bowl of cereal. I ate quickly, and he carried me out to the Jeep. I wasn't allowed to drive yet. We drove to school quickly, and went to pick up my books and lessons. The teachers had all my things prepared. Only in music did I not have to gather assignments. Emmett led me to Music, and we went in together. Mike Newton kept his mouth shut today, as did Lauren. We played together, causing my boredom to spike. When the bell finally rang, I walked with Emmett to his calculus class. I decided to actually pay attention, and I found out that their math was insanely easy. We had already learned this in England. Emmett was struggling with Jasper and Rose on an equation. They were all bickering, so I wrote down the answer on a piece of paper, and thrust it at them. Emmett read it carefully, and checked the answer in the answer key. He gaped at me, knowing I was right. They all shrugged, and wrote it down. I opened my biology textbook, and got to work.

Lunch was another boring affair. Emmett asked about fifty times how I knew his math problems, and it got annoying. I was extremely impatient for the dinner tonight. School seemed like a waste of time right now. Edward laughed at my excitement for the evening. Emmett led me to his physics, and lastly gym. I got to be the scorekeeper for their basketball game. Coach Clapp handed me the controls for the buzzer too; Emmett's team won by a landslide. I waited outside the boys change rooms for Emmett to come out. He was laughing raucously with Jasper and a few other kids. His hair was wet. I looked at him funny.

"You didn't dry your hair?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be a little over-selfless sometimes. We went out to the Jeep again, and drove home. As soon as we got there, I noticed Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche and Rose's BMW parked in the driveway. We walked in slowly. Alice and Rose were seated at the table, cosmetics, hair supplies and skin products covering the table. Emmett snickered, and went into the living room where the guys were. Alice yanked me down into a chair, and began washing my face.

"Alice!" I whined. I could see Emmett laughing from the doorway. Alice glared at him. "I'm not two. I can wash my own face." I said. She sighed, and handed me the cloth. She bumped Rose out of her way, and started on my hair. I noticed her usual spikes were curled into small ringlets. She looked cute. Rose started on her own hair. She was brushing and curling. Alice dampened my hair, and let it curl naturally. She eyed the soft curls enviously.

"Your hair is so nice." She said.

"Thanks, Alice. I like yours like that." I said. She grimaced.

"It takes forever. I am so lucky we had a fourth period spare." She said. That explained why she was so prepared. I allowed the two of them to put makeup on me, and fix my hair. When Alice was satisfied, she ushered me into the bathroom to change. I put the dress on happily, knowing I looked good. They both smiled approvingly at me, and put their own dresses on. They were stunning. I noticed the guys were getting ready too. They all had dress shirts on, with ties matching our dresses. Edward smiled at me, and led me to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, while Rose and Em took the Jeep. We were all looking very nice. We stopped by Edward's house, to show Esme what we looked like. She was so happy. She and Carlisle were going out to Port Angeles too, for a romantic dinner. Charlie was on patrol of the city. Edward drove at an unusually reasonable pace down to Port Angeles. I was about to ask why, but my question was answered when I saw Charlie's police cruiser and Carlisle's Mercedes behind us. Edward looked a little annoyed. I chuckled.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Really boring though." I said. He nodded sympathetically.

"I hear you." He said. I nodded. About twenty minutes later, we pulled into the new dinner theatre place. The others were already waiting. I grabbed our tickets, and we all went to the door. I read the tickets on the way in, and noticed that it was Romeo and Juliet they were performing. I loved that show. I smiled happily as we made our way in. All six of us were in the front row, with a perfect view. We all ordered our food before the show started. I ordered mushroom ravioli. The food arrived just as the show started. We all ate in silence as we watched. I felt sad when the two died though. The actors were very convincing. Emmett snorted at my tear, and Rose smacked him, tears in her own eyes.

"Emmett!" she hissed. He stopped immediately.

"Sorry." He mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the stage. Alice and Jasper were both really into it, laughing and frowning in the right places. Jasper really was thoughtful and understanding. Alice was lucky to have him. Edward seemed to be enjoying me more than the show. He was watching me lovingly and thoughtfully the entire time. Sometimes, he'd whisper Romeo's line in my ear, making me shiver. He would be the perfect actor for the part. I made a mental note to tell him this later. When the show was done, everyone clapped and gave a standing ovation for the incredible cast. Alice cheered loudly for them, making everyone look at her. I distinctly saw Romeo wink at her, making Jasper stiffen. I chuckled. I noticed Juliet was eying Jasper too. We decided to leave, before we could have an uncomfortable meet and greet with them. I knew that wouldn't turn out well. Edward smiled as he led me back to the Volvo. I was smiling hugely.

"That was perfect." I said. Alice sighed in agreement in front of me.

"Yeah. I love that play." Said Rose. I nodded. We discussed the finer points of the actor's skills as we made our way to the car.

"It's only 7, guys." Said Alice. "We should hang out." She said. I nodded in agreement, looking at the others. They all nodded too, and Alice beamed.

"Well, we'll meet you guys at my place then, ok?" she asked.

"Sure, Alice." I heard Emmett say. She smiled, and went over to her Porsche with Jasper. Edward helped me into the Volvo. It was dark out now. We started driving down the road, Alice and Emmett in front of us. We drove in silence for a while. I was feeling a little uneasy for some reason. I wasn't sure why.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward. I nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel uneasy for some reason." I said. "Maybe it's because last time I came here I was shot." I added. Edward looked pained again.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. I smiled and looked at him.

"For what?" I asked. He looked upset now.

"You shouldn't have to be scared." He said. I giggled, and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not scared. Just uneasy." I corrected. He cracked a small smile. We drove for a little while longer in silence. We were both content. I noticed Carlisle's black Mercedes behind us now. I could see Esme waving happily. I waved back, making Edward chuckle. He smiled at me happily.

"They love you." He said. I blushed, and looked at him.

"I love them too. They're like second parents." I said. He smiled hugely. I looked back to Esme and Carlisle, who were smiling again. I was confused when their happy faces turned to dread and fear. Esme screamed, although I couldn't hear it. My face fell as Carlisle screeched his car to a halt. I turned around to see blinding white lights coming straight for us. Edward yell was the last thing I heard, before it all went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Piano Player- Chapter 14**

Choices

I was floating again. It felt different now, though. Someone was holding me. I wasn't sore at all. I realized there was light now. A strange, faint light. I opened my eyes. I was indeed floating, and someone was holding me; hugging me close. The arms were welcome and familiar, although they had been missing from my life for six years. I looked up into the beautiful, pained face.

"Mom?" I asked. I was still in my dress from this evening, but I was not dishevelled or hurt in the slightest. My mother nodded sadly.

"Oh, baby." She said, hugging me. I held her close, feeling the tears coming. "What's happened to you?" she asked. I burst into tears now. I must have died.

"Am I dead?" I asked. She looked carefully at me.

"Somewhere in between. Technically you are, but you are not." She explained. I frowned at her cryptic message. So I wasn't dead, but I was? I shook my head.

"Oh my baby. I've missed you." She said. I noticed the scene below us was frozen in place.

"Mom, I love you." I said. She held me close, a few tears falling. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"It all depends on your choices, honey. Watch." She said. Suddenly the scene below us moved again.

I could see a large transport truck swerved off to the side of the road. The front end of the Volvo was smashed to bits, barely recognizable. I could hear Esme screaming as she and Carlisle jumped out of the car. Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche were pulled over a little bit ahead, but I could see them running. Charlie's sirens could be heard in the distance. Carlisle went over, and wrenched open the driver's door of the Volvo. He grabbed Edward's limp form out, and laid him on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed. He was bruised and cut, looking absolutely horrid. I heard Alice's scream of terror as she approached. Mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine, baby. It's you that's uncertain." She said. Just as she said this, I could see Carlisle waking him up. Emmett ran over to my side of the car, along with Jasper. He yanked the door open with difficulty, and I heard his scream of anguish. Mom looked devastated for him. Apparently I didn't look too good. Jasper threw a hand to his mouth in shock, as Alice and Rose screamed blue murder. Mom motioned me over, to see better. Edward was waking up, looking disoriented and panicked. Carlisle sent Esme over to keep an eye on him. I looked warily into the passenger seat. I was unconscious, looking paler than snow. There was blood everywhere, making me dizzy. Mom steadied me, assuring me it was ok. I had a gash on my head, and I could see my stomach bleeding again. I didn't seem to be breathing.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett screeched louder than ever. I cringed at his pain. Carlisle came over, and his eyes widened. He carefully took me out of the car, and laid me on the pavement. He was calling my name desperately, and I remained unresponsive. He checked my pulse, and panicked. Charlie's police car roared in. He leapt out, screaming incoherently. He saw me, and his eyes bugged out. He ran over. I could hear my mother's sobs as she watched her family fall apart.

"Baby, they love you more than you can understand." She said to me. I pulled her into a hug again. She shushed me, and we watched some more.

"She's not breathing, Carlisle!" cried Charlie desperately. He nodded, and looked panicked. I heard Edward scream in fear. He jumped up, stumbling and ran over. His mother was yelling desperately for him to stay still. Alice and Jasper grabbed him before he could hurt himself. He caught a look at me, and fell to his knees. He stared in shock. Carlisle tilted my chin, and breathed into me. I saw my chest rise and fall. He did it a few more times, ignoring Charlie and Emmett's screams. They were anguished beyond belief. Carlisle pulled back, watching my chest, and pressed two fingers to my neck. He looked scared, and he reached down for my wrist. Emmett looked absolutely petrified.

"Mom…" I trailed off. She smiled sympathetically.

"I know, baby. Your choice is coming up. Watch closely." She said. I turned back to the scene. Carlisle was now performing CPR. Charlie was sobbing on the hood of his car. Carlisle tried for thirty long minutes. He had tears pouring down his face now. He stopped, looking hopeless. He grabbed my wrist again, and sighed. Emmett looked anguished.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." He murmured. I heard Charlie's soft groan, and Emmett's loud wail. Mom and I cringed. I watched as Emmett went and cradled my limp body. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Dad went over, and stroked my cold, pale cheek. Esme cried desperately, along with Alice, Rose and Jasper. Edward was being held up by his father, who was trying to look him over.

"Baby, now's the time. You can make a choice." Said my mom. I looked tearfully at her, and she smiled. "You can go back to them. They need you now, more than ever. They love you. If you are truly ready to move on, I will take you with me, beyond." She said. I looked at her sadly.

"Mom, I don't want you to go. I need you." I said brokenly. She hugged me close as I cried. Emmett's wails could still be heard.

"Baby, I will always be here. Forever. I've always watched you. I watched you fall in love, save a life, and enjoy your existence. I promise, if you go back, we will meet again." She said. Tears fell as she said this. I looked down to my father's broken form.

"Baby, go back to them. Love and live to the fullest. Play me your beautiful music. I'll be listening. Experience life with your friends. Give that poor boy all the love he deserves. I like him. Give Emmett and daddy all of our love. Don't miss out on life." She whispered. I smiled.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. She kissed my forehead affectionately. I hugged her harder than ever.

"Ok. I'll go back." I said. She smiled.

"I'll always be watching over you." She said. I smiled, and she led me down, so we were directly over my body. I looked pitiful and broken. Mom let out a sob, as she kissed me again. I felt myself being sucked back into reality, and her form was fading.

"I love you." She called quietly.

"Me too." I said. I was drawn back into the darkness of my body.

I felt pain now. Immense pain. My whole body throbbed with it. I slowly listened for any sound. I could hear Emmett above me, sobbing. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He had my head to his chest, rubbing my hair. He was rocking back and forth, crying. I could hear all the others sobbing desperately behind me. I came to my senses, and threw my arms weakly around Emmett's neck, sobbing. He froze in shock, and I heard someone scream. Emmett pulled me away from him, looking incredulous. My head flopped back. His face broke into a huge smile as Carlisle ran over. I clung to him, my eyes unfocussed. I sobbed into him.

"Oh my God, Bells. You were dead!" he said.

"I know. Em, I know." I said. He held me tighter, and I ignored the stabbing pain. Carlisle appeared behind us, looking incredulous.

"Mom was here." I said. He froze, and looked at me.

"She was there. She sent me back." I said. Dad looked shocked. "I watched. I watched Carlisle take me from the car. I watched him try to save me. I watched you cry. She gave me a choice. I could go with her now, or I could come back to you. I love you." I said weakly. My voice was almost nonexistent.

"Bells." He said. I clung to him as Carlisle came and forced me to lie down.

"Bella, you were dead! I tried for half an hour." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I watched." I said. He looked at me, incredulous.

"You watched?" he asked. I nodded.

"My mom was there. She sent me back." I said. He frowned, and examined me. I could hear sirens in the distance, approaching us. Alice and the others came flying at me. She looked utterly terrified and relieved. Carlisle warned them to keep away as he worked over me. He applied pressure to the broken and new cuts on my stomach, and asked Jasper to keep my neck stable. He held it there, talking soothingly to me. My father came over, and looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Mom sends her love, daddy." I said. He broke down into sobs of relief. I cried too. The pain was starting to get to me. Carlisle was trying to keep me calm and coherent.

"Emmett?" I asked. I needed him here. He was over in an instant. He leaned down over me, and I threw my arms around his neck. Carlisle tried to pry them off, to no avail. Emmett settled for scooping me up, and rocking me. Carlisle looked worried, but I felt better here. I could see three ambulances coming up. Carlisle helped them load Edward into one, the driver into another, and the last came to me. I refused to let Emmett go. They tried to pull me off, and Carlisle stopped them.

"Be careful!" he warned. "She's had recent surgery, and she was just dead for half an hour." He said. They looked at me, amazed.

"Carry her in, then." He said to Emmett. Carlisle came with us. I could feel my consciousness slipping, but I knew I would be fine. Emmett panicked.

"Bella? Stay awake!" he ordered. I smiled.

"Em, mom sent me back to live, not to die again. I'll be fine." I said. He looked at me, scared as my eyelids fluttered closed, and blackness took me once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Piano Player- Chapter 15**

Trauma

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle ask. I blearily opened my eyes, to find that his face was inches from my own. I jumped back in shock, and he backed off.

"Can you hear me?" he asked. My head was pounding now, and there were nurses and doctors flocking me. I could see some around the table to my left, too.

"Yes." I said. My voice was hoarse and crackly. One of the nurses came and placed an oxygen mask on me. I didn't have the energy to take it off. Carlisle ordered them to hook up the IV. He smiled at me.

"Does your neck or back hurt?" he asked. I thought for a minute, assessing the pain.

"No." I said. He looked relieved.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. I smiled a bit, and nodded. It made my head throb again. I must have hit it pretty hard.

"Don't move." He warned.

"Ok. Where's Edward?" I asked feeling panicked. Carlisle chuckled.

"Right beside you. He's trying to fight off my nurses to get over here." He said. I smiled.

"Edward?!" I called. I heard a relieved groan.

"Bella! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be." I said. Carlisle went over to calm his son. He stopped wrestling with the nurses. I felt a stab of pain through my middle, as a nurse removed my dress.

"OW!" I screeched. She looked apologetic. She removed the fabric, and I saw a bloody mess. My incisions had broken back open, and there were new gashes, some with impaled glass and metal. It looked like a horror movie. I gasped, and jammed my eyes shut. The nurse looked panicked. Carlisle appeared at my head, making me look at him.

"Stay awake. You're fine." He said. I shuddered, and yelped as the nurse removed some glass. Carlisle injected my IV with a sedative, making me numb. I thanked him, and he smiled. He patted my hair and cheeks as the nurses worked. I was still very lightheaded.

"Are you feeling ok? No dizziness?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I'm lightheaded." I said. He looked over at my monitor.

"You lost a lot of blood." He said. I shuddered again. "Can we get a transfusion over here?!" he called. A few minutes later, another doctor came bursting in with bags of blood. I cringed as Carlisle set it up.

"Dr. Cullen, her brother is freaking out in the waiting area. What can I tell him?" he asked. I groaned. Leave it to Emmett to throw a fit in the hospital.

"Tell him they're both conscious and stable. I'll be out soon to tell them myself." He said. I could hear Edward swearing in pain as a nurse stitched his arm. Carlisle smiled at me, and went over. I knew how hard this was for him. A small, nice looking nurse took his place.

"Hi, honey. My name's Michelle." She said. I smiled briefly, feeling dizzy.

"Bella." I said. She looked at me again, and I closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. I opened my eyes again.

"Yeah. Just dizzy all of a sudden." I said breathlessly. She looked a little concerned.

"Dr. Cullen?" she called. Carlisle came over, looking panicked. Michelle explained my dizziness to him. He knelt by my head.

"Bella, stay awake, ok? You hit your head pretty hard." He said. I murmured my agreement, and he looked uneasy.

"Carlisle, what happened to the driver?" I asked. I hadn't seen the transport driver.

"Just a few scrapes. He's fine." Said Carlisle. I could hear the anger in his words.

"How bad am I right now?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"You tore your incisions, but we stitched it back up. A piece of glass nicked a blood vessel, which is why you lost so much blood. The others just need a few stitches. You hit your head really hard, making another cut there, which also bled a lot. Right now, they are trying to figure out if they can remove a piece of metal without surgery. I don't want to put you to sleep." He said. I shuddered. "We need to know if it hit anything." He said. I nodded.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"He hit his head too, and got a few stitches. He's fine now. Just resting. I'm actually going to send him out to the others." He said. He got up, and walked over to Edward. He was sitting up, looking anxious. Carlisle spoke to him, and he nodded. He jumped off the table, and came over to me. I smiled at him.

"Oh, Bella. I think you're cursed." He said. I giggled.

"No. Not cursed." I said, thinking back to my mom. He sighed, and kissed my forehead. I gasped at the jolt of electricity.

"I have to go, love." He said.

"Calm Emmett down. Apparently he's making a scene." I said. "Tell him I love him. And dad." I said. He smiled and nodded. I waved half heartedly as he left. Carlisle came back over.

"Bella, they're going to take out the metal. It'll hurt, but try and hold still. Someone will hold you down." He said. I gulped and shuddered. Carlisle held my head, and two nurses held my arms. I noticed another doctor holding my feet. Yet another doctor was approaching with a pair of tongs, to remove the impaled metal. I clamped my eyes shut, and groaned at the pain that shot through me. Carlisle patted my hair sympathetically, watching my heart monitor increase. When it was out, the monitor relaxed slightly, but my respirations remained fast. Carlisle made me open my eyes.

"Good job." He said quietly. I just cried. He looked sad.

"Well, you're all stitched up now. You'll have to stay the night." He said. I grumbled.

"Bella, you were dead for thirty minutes. That's cause for alarm. You also hit your head. You need to be monitored." He said. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Thank you." I said to him. He just smiled, and kissed my forehead. He and the other men left as the nurses came in with a blue hospital gown. They put it on strategically, and transferred me to a bed. Carlisle came back, and rolled me down a few hallways and into a room. He checked my vitals again, and smiled.

"Bella, go to sleep." He said. "You need it. I'll go get Charlie and Emmett." He said. I nodded to him, and closed my eyes. It was very hard to fall asleep. Before I could even get tired, I heard running in the hallway. My door was already open, but the curtain was drawn. It flew to the side, making me raise my eyebrows in amusement. Emmett looked absolutely terrified, with Charlie looking depressed behind him.

"Thank God." He mumbled. He went over and grabbed a chair, sitting beside me. I smiled at him. Carlisle gave us some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Em." I said. He stared at me blankly.

"For what?" he asked. I sighed.

"I scared you again. I died." I said. He shuddered, and I saw a tear fall.

"Mom really was there." I said. Emmett looked at me sadly. "She made me watch, to make sure I would want to come back. She cried when you scooped me up." I said. Emmett looked astounded that I knew that. "Daddy, she's waiting for us all. She said she'd be there when we arrived." I said smiling. He smiled sadly. "She told me you love me more than I can understand." I said. Emmett smiled. "She gave me a choice. I could go with her, or I could come back to you. I came back, dad."

"I love you." He said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Emmett wiped it away.

"I really am a danger magnet though." I said. Dad chuckled.

"That's for sure." He said. "I mean how many people get shot, and get hit by a car?" he said. I smiled sadly.

"One. Me." I said. He sighed, and gave me a quick, soft hug.

"I'm really tired." I said, yawning. Emmett went over, and closed my curtains, even though it was dark out. I smiled as he and dad sat back down on the small couch against the wall.

"Night." I said.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Said Dad. Emmett smiled his agreement. I closed my heavy eyelids, and fell into a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Piano Player- Chapter 16**

Epilogue

"She's fine. Just tired." I heard Carlisle say. I heard a sigh, and someone placed a hand on my cheek. I groaned, and move my face. I wanted to sleep, and do absolutely nothing else. The hand moved, and I heard a gasp. I slowly opened my eyes, and jumped at the sight. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Edward were all crowded around my bed. Edward had a cut on his forehead, and his arm was bandaged, but other than that, he looked fine. I had a splitting headache.

"Bells?" asked my dad softly. "How do you feel?" He looked worried. I grimaced and shrugged.

"I have a headache." I said. He looked relieved.

"When?" he asked Carlisle. Carlisle sighed, and came over. He placed a hand on my forehead, and checked my pulse. He seemed ok with the results.

"Everything seems normal." He said. "Whenever. I'll discharge her now." He said. Dad beamed.

"Good." He said. He came over, and sat on the chair beside my bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, and he seemed appeased. I closed my eyes again, feeling tired still.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine." Said Emmett sadly. I looked at him, and nodded. He was looking down, and I could see the tears prickling in his eyes.

"Em?" I asked. He looked up at me, his chin quivering.

"Sorry." He said, forcing back the tears. I smiled. Esme came over, and hugged me close. She was crying too.

"I was so scared." She whispered. I nodded, letting her cry. She moved aside to let Alice through. She was watching me closely. To my complete shock and fear, she wailed loudly and burst into tears. She launched herself at me, making my head throb. She pulled me into a gentle hug and held me close. I patted her awkwardly as she sobbed.

"I'd thought we'd lost you." She whispered. I smiled sadly and hugged her harder. She didn't want to let go. Eventually she did, letting Rose over. She just watched me until I put my arms out. She hugged me gently, letting one scared tear fall. Jasper did the same, minus the tear. Edward was next. He apologized again, and I hugged him. I let him support my weight. He sat on my bed, and hugged me gently, yet firmly. I noticed he was shaking with relief and fear. Carlisle came back in, smiling.

"You're free to go." He announced. He came over, and hugged me, placing a kiss on my forehead. Alice smiled sadly, and handed me a pair of pyjamas. She kicked the boys out, and her, Rose and Esme helped me change. It was easy enough. When I was done, they opened the curtain again. I tried to walk, only to have Emmett scoop me up and carry me. I didn't object. I was sore now. I had a prescription for pain pills that Dad had picked up. Em placed me in the cruiser, and got in beside me. He kissed my hair in a protective way. He looked different. So serious and sad. I felt bad, and we drove in silence all the way home. Emmett picked me up, and brought me in the house. He placed me on the couch, and sat on my left. Dad sat on my right. It was awkward, seeing as no one was talking. Emmett's breathing was ragged, and dad was watching me. He looked over at Emmett, who was staring at the floor in front of him. Dad kissed my cheek, and smiled as he left. He had something to do at the station, with regards to my accident. Emmett remained silent as dad left. A few minutes later, I spoke.

"Em?" I asked again. He remained unmoving. I felt tears coming. He looked mad. One fell over, and he noticed. He looked over to me, his own eyes teary and tortured. I stared at him, and he lost it. I jumped fifty feet as he burst into loud sobs, and hugged me tightly. He sobbed huge tears into my hair, and rubbed my back. He looked so sad. I cried too, and he held me even tighter. It hurt, but I didn't even care. He was more important. I snaked my arms round his massive form, and he pulled me as close as I could get. He finally stopped crying, and wiped his eyes. I remained silent and teary.

"I have never been so scared in my life." He whispered brokenly. I nodded. Me neither. He smiled sadly, and held me closer.

"Sorry about that." He said. He knew I hated his tears.

"Don't be. We both needed it." I said. He nodded, and I sighed.

"I love you." He said. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Emmett. I really do." I said, hugging him happily. He smiled at me, making me laugh. I sighed as he held me. He was still shaking slightly. He looked so scared and sad. He kissed my hair, and sighed. He wasn't letting go. He frowned, and picked me up, placing me on his lap. He turned me sideways and leaned me against his chest. My head fell limply. I was tired. He sighed and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Emmy." I said quietly. He frowned and looked at me.

"For what?" he asked softly. I smiled and hugged him as hard as my body would allow.

"For not resenting me." I said. He frowned hugely, and more tears fell. I sniffed too. He looked close to sobbing again.

"Never." He whispered firmly. I kissed his shoulder, not wanting to move my head. It hurt.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too Bellsy." He said softly. We stayed like this for a long time. I was falling asleep. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Emmett softly, but loud enough for the visitor to hear. The front door opened, and Alice and Jasper came in. I was so close to sleeping. I was resting on Em like a baby would. He seemed comforted by the lack of space between us. He was rubbing my back protectively. Alice and Jasper came and sat down. Alice looked worried.

"Is she ok?" she asked. Emmett nodded. I smiled at her sleepily. She beamed. She turned back to Em, and her smile faltered. Emmett's chin quivered again. He held me closer. Alice frowned. He looked so scared. She sighed, and came over. Jasper looked out of place.

"It's ok." She said softly. He nodded, and a tear fell. Alice sighed. It looked like he didn't believe her. I had never seen him behave like this. He was so lost. All he could do was cling to my sleepy form. I knew that comforted him. He blinked back the large tears that formed. Alice's eyes filled with tears of her own. She sighed, and walked out for a minute, pulling out her phone. Emmett sighed and kissed my hair again. He held me as tightly as he could without hurting me. I didn't mind. The pressure on the cuts made them stop throbbing so badly. Alice came back in, putting her phone down. She looked at Emmett worriedly.

"Rose is coming." She said. He closed his eyes and nodded. Alice sighed, and went over to Jasper. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled. They were both watching us. Suddenly, I shivered violently. I hadn't realized I was cold. Emmett frowned deeply.

"Can someone grab me that?" he said, pointing to a blanket. Jasper stood up and handed it to him. He sighed, and sat next to us on the couch. He looked upset too. He patted my back softly before Emmett wrapped me in the blanket. I really felt like a baby now. The way I was sitting, and the whole blanket thing. He was holding tighter than ever. I heard a small knock on the front door, and someone came in. Rose and Edward came in. Edward looked concerned. He came over, looking scared.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I opened my eyes and nodded. He sighed in relief. Rose was frowning at Emmett. This was not his usual behaviour. Emmett wasn't one to worry and cling. Even as a kid, he had no teddy bears or blankets to cling to. Whenever I thought about that, I knew it was weird. Kids usually had something they were attached to. Something that they needed. Not Emmett. I had once had a stuffed rabbit I brought with me everywhere. When I had lost it, I was so scared and devastated. Suddenly, as I sat against his sad, shaking form, it clicked. The way he clung to me, how he wanted me safe, how he was so protective and kind. I was his security blanket. That thought made me sad. I realized now that I was the one thing he needed to feel safe. Sure he loved Rose and dad, but not in the same way. Of course he needed them too, but our bond was special. It always had been. I had been hurt so much lately; I didn't even realize how much he was hurt too. I sighed, and snuggled closer. He took this as permission to hold tighter. He would crush me soon. I knew no matter how hard he held me; it would never be hard enough for him. He was so panicked and scared.

"Em?" asked Rose softly. He glanced at her, and then shifted his gaze to the floor. She frowned deeply, looking worried. She had known him for years, and never seen this side of him. I think it scared her.

"Emmett?" she asked again. He looked at her, with a tortured gaze. She sighed sadly.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. He shrugged, making her tear up.

"Everyone's fine." She assured him. He looked at me, frowning. She sighed again.

"She's ok." Said Rose. Emmett sighed, and kissed my hair. Rose smiled at his affection. I was so tired.

"You should put her in her bed." She said sadly. Emmett panicked visibly, and shook his head. He held tighter, if that was possible. He wasn't hurting me though. Rose looked alarmed at his reaction. He was on edge now, almost expecting her to snatch me away.

"Ok, calm down." She said. He relaxed and a tear fell. She looked scared now.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. He shrugged again. Alice, Edward and Jasper were talking together quietly, trying to give us some privacy. I was sure none of them had ever seen him even close to tears before this. They were new to them. He glanced up at her. She frowned, and a tear fell.

"I'm scared Rose." He said. She looked down, and more tears fell. I felt my own coming. He shouldn't be scared.

"Emmy please don't be." I whispered. He tensed and held me tighter. He looked so helpless. He looked at Rose, silently begging for some relief. Her chin quivered sadly. She blinked back her tears, but his were too many. They fell over, and she frowned. He cried silently. Alice and Jasper stood up, smiling sadly at me. They waved and left, knowing this could get emotional and we didn't want an audience. Edward came over too. Emmett was crying fully now, making Rose look scared. He kissed my head again, before lifting me off of his lap. He placed me carefully on the seat beside him, looking scared. Edward came over immediately, and took his place. He placed me on him instead, and I laid on his shoulder. He held me softly. I heard Rose hug Emmett, who burst into sobs of fear. She patted his back softly, and sat down with him on the floor. He cried more than I'd thought was possible for him. Edward rubbed my back as a few of my own tears fell. For ten minutes we all stayed like that. Rose was comforting Em on the floor. He was still crying, but his sobbing had stopped. He looked at me again, and I frowned. He groaned.

"I've made you cry again." he said sadly. My eyes went wide, and I shook my head painfully. He panicked.

"Don't do that." He said, looking at me closely. He was still crying.

"It's ok to cry." I said softly. He smiled tearfully and nodded.

"I know that now." He said sadly. I smiled. Edward kissed my hair. Emmett leapt up off the floor, kissing Rose gently. He came back and snatched me off of Edward. Edward smiled sadly, and watched as Em sat down the same way he was before. I was on his lap, resting on him. He liked it better this way. H rested his chin on my head and sighed. Rose was smiling sadly.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I smiled, as did the other two.

"I love you too, Emmy." I whispered. He beamed.

"We'll be ok." He said. I knew we'd be ok. I knew that for sure. So much had happened lately that I knew it would all stop eventually. And mom. As much as I missed her, I was happy she was safe from all this. I had so many people who loved me; Dad, Em, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. They all did. I knew that. Even if I was sore and stiff, I was still happy now. I had Emmett to love and Edward to spend my life with. I had three best friends who I adored. I had a father who thought of nothing but our well being, and a second father who loved everyone. I even had a mother figure to go to if the time ever arose. I knew Esme would be there. Everyone loved me, and I loved them too. I knew we'd most definitely be ok. I looked up at Emmett, smiling.

"Yes." I said quietly. "Yes we will."

FIN


End file.
